Ballerina and the Beast
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Karena dalam kehidupan, 'happy ending' dimana akhirnya sang pangeran dan sang putri hidup berbahagia selamanya, tidak berlaku. Yang ada hanyalah berusaha mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, dengan cara masing-masing./ New chap: Two Gorgeous Beasts/M for savety.
1. A Boy from Hell, A Girl from Heaven

**.**

**Ballerina and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crackpair, typo, Language, dll.**

**Prolog **

**A Boy from Hell, A Girl from Heaven**

**Happy reading **

'_Heck! Benar-benar membosankan.'_

Seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan bosan. merasa tak ada lagi hal menarik di kelas, pemuda itu lantas berjalan keluar kelas.

"Uchiha Sasuke, mau kemana? Kelas belum selesai," tegur seorang guru yang mengajar di kelasnya.

"_I don't care_."

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya –meninggalkan sang _sensei_ yang bengong karena tingkahnya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

Hari ini tepat satu minggu Sasuke bersekolah di Ohsaka Gakuen. Ia tidak ingat ini sekolah ke berapa yang pernah ia singgahi. Sejak satu tahun yang lalu, Sasuke memang sering pindah sekolah. Ia tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari 1 bulan di sekolah-sekolahnya yang lama. Kenakalan yang ia lakukan membuatnya selalu di-_drop out_.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu selama membolos, Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Sebuah lapangan basket _indoor_ Ohsaka Gakuen.

Sepi.

Beruntung tidak ada kelas yang menggunakan ruangan ini. Sasuke menuju ke tengah ruangan –lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celana dan menyalakannya.

Sasuke menghirup aroma tembakau rokok itu dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Memori tentang kelakuannya tadi muncul kembali.

Ia sengaja melakukan semua ini. Semakin banyak kenakalan yang ia lakukan, semakin cepat pihak sekolah akan mengeluarkannya. Dan jika ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah lagi, ayahnya pasti akan marah.

'_Akan menyenangkan jika orangtua itu tahu aku dikeluarkan lagi.'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sebuah seringai kembali hadir di wajahnya. Membayangkan ayahnya yang frustasi sangatlah menyenangkan – menurutnya.

Pemuda ini dikaruniai wajah yang rupawan, tubuh yang tinggi dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga kaya. Namun sayang, ia tak peduli dengan semua yang dimilikinya. Ia tak peduli dengan apapun lagi sekarang – lebih tepatnya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Permasalahan keluarga yang pelik membuat masa remaja Sasuke dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Ayahnya jarang di rumah –terlalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis. Ibunya menjadi tertutup dan pemurung karena sang ayah yang seakan tidak peduli dengan keluarganya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap menyayangi ibunya. Beruntung ada kakaknya –Uchiha Itachi yang selalu menjaga dan membimbingnya. Setidaknya saat itu perilaku Sasuke masih biasa.

Kehidupannya mulai hancur setelah ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Tak lama setelah itu kakaknya pergi dari rumah, meninggalkannya dengan sang ayah yang ia benci –Uchiha Fugaku. Pendapat yang tak pernah sejalan dengan Fugaku membuat Itachi memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Dan sejak itulah, Sasuke merasakan rumahnya yang megah seperti neraka.

Perlahan-lahan, sifat pendiam pemuda itu berubah menjadi arogan. Dia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Kehidupannya hanya diisi dengan membolos, _casino_, _night club _dan berkelahi. Pulang malam sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Kelakuannya yang berubah drastis membuat teman-temannya menjauh. Para _sensei_ yang awalnya selalu memujinya berbalik membencinya –hingga akhirnya Sasuke dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

**B&B**

_Sementara itu, di tempat lain…_

Hyuuga Hinata berjalan memasuki panggung dengan langkah pelan. Di depannya duduk para juri dan ratusan penonton. Gadis itu menunduk –memberikan salam hormat seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia berjalan ke sisi belakang panggung dengan langkah mundur –bersiap memulai penampilannya.

Hinata menarik nafas sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa detik, ia membuka matanya lagi seraya menghembuskan nafas. Musik mulai terdengar. Perlahan, gadis itu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gemulai seirama dengan musik.

Musik yang lembut memenuhi gedung teater –bersamaan dengan gerakan lincah gadis itu, membuat semua penonton terpana. Keluarganya yang ikut menyaksikan di deretan depan bangku penonton tersenyum bangga.

Tubuh Hinata bergerak kesana kemari, membentuk gerakan yang indah –selaras dengan musik yang diputar. Kedua tangannya memegang pita berwarna putih, senada dengan gaun balet yang dipakainya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan lihai, membuat pita-pita itu seperti melingkari tubuhnya.

Semua mata bagaikan terhipnotis dengan tarian sang _ballerina_. Para juri saling berbisik dan mengangguk puas.

Musik semakin melambat, tarian Hinata pun makin melambat hingga akhirnya terhenti. Gadis itu menuju ke tengah panggung dan kembali menunduk. Ia mengakhiri penampilannya dengan sempurna.

**B&B**

Hubungan Sasuke dengan ayahnya semakin memburuk. Uchiha Fugaku semakin jarang pulang ke rumah. Bisnis yang dikelola memang semakin sukses, namun hal itu membuat Sasuke makin tak terkendali. Setiap pulang ke rumah, Fugaku selalu memarahi Sasuke – dan selalu diacuhkan oleh si anak.

Setiap kali Sasuke pindah ke sekolah yang baru, kelakuannya tetaplah sama. Merokok di sekolah, membolos dan tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat para _sensei_. Ia juga sering bermain _casino_ dengan masih berseragam sekolah.

Sebelum di Ohsaka Gakuen, Sasuke dikeluarkan dari Mizu Gakuen karena terlalu sering membolos. Tiap kali ada _sensei _yang memberi hukuman, kelakuan pemuda itu semakin buruk. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke dikeluarkan karena tidak ada yang bisa mengatasinya.

**B&B**

Sasuke menghisap rokoknya lagi dalam-dalam –lalu menghembuskannya. Bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya dimulai sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu. Tapi pemuda berambut _raven_ ini tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari posisinya.

Merasa rokoknya sudah tidak bisa dihisap lagi, Sasuke melemparnya ke arah jendela. Sayang, rokok yang masih menyala itu mengenai salah satu gorden –dan Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke yang tadinya berbaring langsung bangun saat mencium bau benda terbakar. Benar saja, api dari puntung rokok itu perlahan mulai merambati gorden putih yang tipis itu. Dalam sekejap gorden terbakar.

"_SHIT_!"

Sasuke segera berlari ke kamar mandi, bermaksud mengambil air.

"Brengsek!"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengumpat. Ia menghela nafas saat dilihatnya tidak ada air di kamar mandi laki-laki. Sasuke segera berlari menuju toilet wanita. Tidak ada air, keberuntungan sedang tidak di pihaknya kali ini.

Kepanikan mulai menyusupi pemuda itu. Ia segera mengambil ember dan membuka keran air. Tak lama kemudian air mulai mengalir.

Salah satu petugas sekolah yang kebetulan melewati lapangan basket langsung memberikan sinyal adanya kebakaran ke seluruh sekolah. Para murid dan _sensei _berhamburan keluar – saling membantu untuk memadamkan kebakaran di lapangan basket itu.

**B&B**

_Plok plok plok_

Suara tepuk tangan meriah memenuhi gedung pertunjukan saat Hinata kembali naik ke atas panggung –untuk menerima tropi sebagai juara pertama kompetisi balet tingkat nasional.

Sang ibu –Hyuuga Hitomi menangis haru atas kemenangan putrinya. Hyuuga Hiashi tersenyum bangga pada putrinya. Adiknya – Hyuuga Hanabi yang berumur 3 tahun lebih muda juga tengah mengabadikan momen kemenangan kakaknya dengan kamera _digital_-nya. Di samping Hanabi, duduk sang kakak yaitu Hyuuga Neji yang juga tersenyum bangga melihat keberhasilan adiknya.

"Selamat."

"Terima kasih."

Hinata menjabat tangan para juri bergantian seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah manis gadis itu. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena usaha kerasnya selama ini tak sia-sia.

**B&B**

Api berhasil dipadamkan, namun lapangan basket itu kini benar-benar memprihatinkan. Setengah ruangan dilalap oleh si jago merah. Dinding yang tadinya berwarna putih kini menjadi kehitaman.

Sang kepala sekolah bersama wakilnya datang untuk memeriksa dan langsung terkejut. Ruangan yang direnovasi belum ada 2 tahun itu kini tampak buruk. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, hingga matanya menangkap sosok siswa yang tengah berdiri dengan tenang tak jauh dari lapangan itu. Kedua tangan siswa itu dimasukkan dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya hanya menampakkan ekspresi _stoic_.

"Anak itu!"

**B&B**

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke – menyisakan bekas merah. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi datar, namun kali ini tatapannya lebih tajam.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Fugaku mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Beberapa saat lalu ia mendapat surat dari sekolah yang menyatakan putranya dikeluarkan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak sengaja," sahut Sasuke malas. Dalam hati pemuda ini tertawa karena melihat ayahnya frustasi.

"Besok kau akan pindah ke Konoha Gakuen," kata Fugaku.

"Tch. Terserah." Sasuke berbalik dan pergi menjauh – menuju ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya lagi.

"Sasuke! Sekali-kali dengarkan ayahmu!"

"Aku tak merasa punya ayah," jawab Sasuke dengan enteng sambil berlalu.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

**T.B.C**

Sasuhina rate m pertamaku. Gyaboooo .

Ntah kenapa aku pengen bikin rate m yg sasuhina n tiba-tiba keinget kalo Hinata pinter nari, jadilah fic ini. Hehe :D

Well… menurut teman-teman, lebih baik fic ini dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Karena sejujurnya hanya berawal dari iseng, juga mengingat ada beberapa fic yg masih ngutang apdet. *lirik rundevilrun yang terlantar* keke :DD

So, keep or delete?

Gimme your opinion ^^ . Arigatou gozaimasu ^^

Jaa ne ~~

Ayuzawa Shia

**.**

**.**

**Please click the review button ^^**


	2. Meet the Dangerous Boy

Meskipun sudah berusaha untuk menutup matanya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Di dalam kepalanya berkutat kegetiran tentang kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada sang ayah tadi sore. Ia memang tidak sengaja membakar ruangan basket _indoor_ itu.

'_Salahkan tirai dan angin sialan itu.'_

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di ranjang kamarnya. Tangannya meraba-raba nakas – mencari suatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih. Sebuah remote tv.

_Pik_

Sasuke menekan tombol on. TV plasma 24 _inch_ itu menyala – menampilkan _channel _TV nasional yang tidak terlalu menarik baginya. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengganti-ganti _channel_ tv, berharap ada suatu acara menarik yang dapat menghilangkan penatnya.

"_Shit_! Tak ada yang menarik!" umpatnya pelan.

Kini _channel_ sedang menampilkan berita tentang prestasi-prestasi yang diraih remaja Jepang. Sasuke baru saja akan beralih ke _channel _selanjutnya jika tidak mendengar nama sekolah barunya disebutkan.

"Siswi kebanggaan Konoha Gakuen berhasil mendapatkan juara pertama di kompetisi balet tingkat nasional. Berikut cuplikan selengkapnya."

Layar datar TV itu kini menampilkan sosok gadis tengah menarikan tarian balet dengan begitu gemulai. Kedua tangannya memegang pita dan menggerak-gerakkannya dengan lincah. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, kedua iris _onyx_-nya menatap layar dengan serius. Pandangannya tak lepas sedikit pun dari layar kaca.

'_Seperti pernah lihat.' _

**.**

**Ballerina and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuhina**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crackpair, typo, Language, dll. **

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Dangerous Boy**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke terlelap. Televisi yang masih menyala kini menampilkan acara berita-berita malam. Sebuah memori masa kecilnya muncul dalam mimpi pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu.

_at dreamland_

_Bintang-bintang berkelip di malam hari terlihat di atas ballroom hall yang dipenuhi keramaian. Keluarga Hyuuga sedang mengadakan pesta – untuk merayakan ulang tahun putri pertama mereka yang ketujuh. Semua rekan bisnis Hyuuga Corp diundang dalam acara ini, termasuk keluarga Uchiha. _

_Gadis kecil sang birthday girl – Hyuuga Hinata terlihat cantik dalam gaun berwarna biru muda. Gadis cilik berambut pendek itu terlihat sibuk menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu. Kedua orang tua dan kakaknya setia mendampingi gadis cilik itu. _

_Seorang anak berumur 7 tahun yang lain – Uchiha Sasuke dengan rambut spike dalam balutan kimono dan hakama biru tua memasuki ruangan pesta berserta kedua orangtua dan kakaknya. Sambil berjalan menuju gadis yang ber-ulang tahun, Sasuke meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. Dahinya berkerut, menandaka dirinya sedang kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai keramaian._

"_Sasuke, cepat berikan kadonya." Ucapan sang ibu menyadarkan Sasuke kalau mereka telah sampai di tempat sang gadis. _

_Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis cilik di hadapannya. _

'_Pasti ini Hyuuga Hinata,' batinnya dalam hati. _

_Memang mudah mengenali Hinata – karena hanya gadis itu satu-satunya yang tidak mengenakan kimono. _

"_Selamat ulang tahun." _

_Sasuke menyerahkan bingkisan kado pada si gadis, membuat gadis itu menampakkan rona merah di pipi chubby-nya. _

"_Arigatou…" sahut Hinata mau-malu. _

"_Hitomi, lama tak jumpa. Hinata sudah besar, ya?" Mikoto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata lembut. _

"_Iya, Mikoto. Oh, dan ini putramu yang kedua?" Tatapan Hitomi tertuju pada Sasuke. "Dia tampan."_

_Pujian yang dilontarkan ibu Hinata membuat Sasuke sedikit merona. Ia berusaha tetap memasang ekspresi cool – yang ditirunya dari sang kakak – namun gagal._

"_Putrimu juga cantik sekali. Kudengar Hinata pintar menari balet, benarkah itu?" Mikoto menatap Hinata penuh kagum, membuat pipi gadis cilik itu makin merah._

"_Benar. Sebentar lagi putriku akan menampilkan kemampuannya."_

_Selang beberapa saat, setelah penampilan beberapa penari dan penyanyi yang diundang Hiashi, Hinata pun bersiap menampilkan tariannya. Gadis itu naik ke atas panggung, pakaiannya kini telah berganti menjadi gaun balet berwarna putih. Sebuah tongkat dengan tali sepanjang 2 meter berada di tangan kirinya. Musik mulai terdengar –bersamaan dengan itu Hinata memulai tariannya._

"_Bagaimana, Sasuke? Dia cantik, kan?" Mikoto mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Bocah itu hanya menatap ibunya heran, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya –menikmati tarian Hinata._

_End of dreamland _

**B&B**

**Pada saat yang sama…**

Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka, memperlihatkan manik putih keunguan milik Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu bangkit, lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Tangannya meraih laci dan membukanya perlahan.

Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya saat mendapati benda yang dicarinya masih tersimpan rapi di dalam laci. Hinata mengambil benda itu dengan hati-hati –karena benda itu memang berharga untuknya.

Kembali ke atas ranjang, Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah. Dibukanya benda berbentuk kotak itu perlahan. Suara musik mulai terdengar.

_The Waltz – Saint Saens_

Bersamaan dengan musik yang mengalun, sebuah miniatur gadis penari balet pun berputar-putar. Hinata memejamkan matanya lagi, kembali terlelap dengan lagu _The Waltz_ menjadi _lullaby_-nya.

**B&B**

_Massimo Tamburini_ tipe _Agusta Superbike F4 R 312_ berwarna putih milik Sasuke melaju dengan kencang, menembus angin dingin pagi hari.

"_Fuck_! Gara-gara mimpi tak penting itu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar di balik helm yang dipakainya.

Hari pertamanya masuk sekolah baru dan Sasuke bangun kesiangan. Bukannya takut mendapat hukuman – mengingat banyaknya pelanggaran yang lebih parah pernah dilakukannya , hanya saja pagi ini ia merasa sedang malas mencari masalah.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di Konoha Gakuen. Ia memarkirkan motornya sembarangan di halaman sekolah. Beruntung bel masuk belum berbunyi, jadi gerbang sekolah belum ditutup. Baru saja Sasuke melepas helm-nya, ada seorang satpam berlari menghampirinya.

"Maaf, Nak. Motormu bagus, tapi sayang sekali tidak diperbolehkan membawanya ke sekolah," tegur satpam itu.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Sasuke singkat, mengabaikan peringatan dari penjaga keamanan sekolah tadi.

Satpam bernama Izumo itu tampak mengernyitkan alisnya – sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan murid laki-laki itu. Ia mengamati Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian sadar bahwa anak di hadapannya itu adalah murid baru.

"Hm… kau anak baru itu, ya? Baiklah… karena ini hari pertamamu aku bisa maklum. Tapi jangan diulangi." Setelah mengatakan itu Izumo berbalik –kembali ke _basecamp_-nya di samping gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke hanya memandang punggung satpam muda itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tch."

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke tiap sudut sekolah, Sasuke tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya selalu mencarikan sekolah baru untuknya, padahal hasilnya selalu sama. Pada akhirnya Sasuke akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena kenakalannya yang tak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri peta sekolah yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk gedung. Manik hitamnya mencari dimana kelasnya berada. Setelah mendapatkan gambaran, Sasuke segera berlalu memasuki gedung sekolah – menuju kelas barunya dengan langkah malas.

Merasakan berpasang-pasang mata tengah menatapnya, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Ia berani bertaruh kalau dirinya akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hari ini di sekolah. Dan hal itu sudah biasa baginya.

_Riiiingg_

Bel berbunyi sebagai tanda semua siswa harus memasuki kelas. Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan santai, tak berniat mempercepat langkahnya. Lagipula kelas barunya sudah dekat. Kelas 2-3.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening saat Sasuke melangkah masuk. Semua siswa tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

Mereka memang mendengar akan ada siswa baru, tapi sama sekali tidak tahu di kelas mana anak itu akan ditempatkan. Murid laki-laki tampak memandangnya heran, sedangkan murid-murid perempuan memandangnya dengan kagum. Mereka jelas tahu rumor yang mengatakan kalau anak baru itu sering membuat onar, tapi bagaimanapun harus diakui kalau Sasuke memang tampan. Ralat –sangat tampan.

"Ehm."

Suara dehaman membuat perhatian semua siswa kini beralih ke sumber suara – yang ternyata adalah seorang _sensei_ berambut perak yang mengenakan masker. Hatake Kakashi – wali kelas 2-3 sekaligus guru Bahasa Inggris di Konoha Gakuen.

"Anak-anak…" Kakashi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di depan kelas. " … ini Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sasuke, mengisyaratkan agar ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya, kemudian memandang seisi kelas. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan pada teman-teman barumu, Sasuke?" tanya _sensei_ itu memastikan.

"Tidak." Hanya ini jawaban Sasuke, membuat para siswi mengeluh kecewa.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Hn."

Jawaban datar itu membuat Kakashi menghela nafas. Berurusan dengan anak yang memiliki masalah kedisiplinan memang sedikit merepotkan.

"Kau bisa duduk di bangku itu." Kakashi menunjuk bangku di deretan paling belakang yang kosong.

Sasuke baru saja berjalan, namun tangan Kakashi menahannya. _Sensei_ berumur 27 tahun itu menunjuk kemeja seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Kancingkan bajumu dengan rapi!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah guru barunya itu lagi. Satu alisnya terangkat, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mematuhi perintah sang _sensei_.

'_Berisik!' _batin Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya menghela nafas, namun tak ada kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Tak lama kemudian, pelajaran pun dimulai.

Sasuke mengamati penghuni kelasnya satu persatu. Semua memakai seragam dengan rapi sesuai aturan dan tampak memperhatikan papan tulis dengan seksama. Ia sedikit heran, bagaimana anak-anak itu bisa begitu serius memerhatikan papan tulis.

'_Benar-benar membosankan.'_

**B&B**

Hyuuga Hinata duduk di bangkunya – melamun – tak mendengarkan sepatah kata pun kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Ino, sahabatnya. Mimpinya tadi malam benar-benar mengusik pikirannya.

Hinata tak menyangka kenangan itu akan muncul lagi. Memori saat ulang tahunnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dimana ada anak laki-laki seumurnya memberinya kado sebuah kotak musik dengan miniatur _ballerina_ yang masih disimpannya sampai sekarang. Sayang, itu merupakan pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan anak laki-laki itu. Hinata tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Kabarnya keluarga anak itu pindah ke kota lain.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, wajah anak itu pun tak lagi Hinata ingat. Memori yang tersisa hanyalah warna mata kelam anak itu. Iris mata yang sangat kontras dengan miliknya. Di mimpinya pun, Hinata tetap tidak bisa melihat jelas sosok pemuda kecil itu.

_Hahh…_

Menghela nafas karena tetap tak bisa mengingat, gadis itu menetakkan dagunya di atas meja. Ino yang melihat Hinata tak biasanya mengeluh itu menjadi heran.

"Ada apa, _Hun_?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Belum sempat Ino bertanya lebih jauh, Lee – si ketua kelas tiba-tiba memasuki kelas sambil berteriak.

"Yosh, teman-teman! Pengumuman penting. Yamato-_sensei_ tidak bisa hadir hari ini, jadi beliau akan mengirimkan tugas ke _e-mail_ kita nanti malam. Untuk hari ini, pelajaran kelas kita cukup sampai di sini. Tapi kita tidak boleh berisik, lho!"

Sorakan langsung terdengar dari kelas 2-1 ini. Namun Lee segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, sebagai isyarat tidak boleh berisik. Anak-anak lain pun mengikuti perintah ketua kelas mereka yang nyentrik itu.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita ke salon?" usul Ino seraya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Umm… _gomen_, Ino-_chan_. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Nanti ada latihan" tolak Hinata halus.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman muncul di wajah cantiknya. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu pasti kalau jadwal Hinata memang padat. Apalagi setelah mendapatkan juara di kompetisi balet kemarin.

"Um… _well_, kalau begitu aku duluan. _Bye_, _Hunny_!"

"Hati-hati, Ino-_chan_…" Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu lalu membereskan alat-alat tulisnya. Setelah merasa tak ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, Hinata segera melangkah keluar kelas –menuju tempat favoritnya di Konoha Gakuen ini.

**B&B**

Sasuke sedang berjalan mengelilingi sekolah – lebih tepatnya mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membolos. Kelas memasuki pelajaran ketiga dan hari semakin siang. Rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan tak bisa ditahan lagi. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk membolos.

Masih mencari tempat untuk membolos, tiba-tiba indra pendengarnya menangkap sebuah musik yang terasa tak asing baginya. Musik yang menarik perhatiannya hingga tanpa sadar menuntunnya untuk mendekat ke sumber suara. Ia berhenti di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'ruang latihan dansa'.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan yang terletak paling ujung di gedung sekolah itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan.

Seorang gadis seusianya terlihat sedang menari kesana-kemari. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang berlatih balet. Tubuhnya yang terbalut kaus dan celana panjang longgar menari dengan lincah.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke enggan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa kejadian ini seperti _déjà vu_. Gerakan tarian gadis itu seperti pernah ia lihat. Sasuke memasuki ruangan penuh kaca itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

'_Ini gadis di TV semalam.' _

Teringat liputan tentang gadis itu yang dilihatnya semalam tak membuat rasa penasaran Sasuke berkurang.

Sepertinya sang gadis terlalu fokus pada tariannya, sehingga tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Sasuke semakin mendekat. Seperti ada magnet di tarian _ballerina_ itu yang membuatnya ingin melihat lebih dekat.

Setelah sekitar berjarak satu meter antara keduanya, barulah Hinata sadar ada orang selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

Saking terkejutnya, Hinata yang tengah melakukan gerakan memutar dengan satu kaki tidak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya. Tubuh gadis itu limbung ke kiri.

"Kyaa!"

Refleks, Sasuke langsung bergerak maju –meraih tangan Hinata secepat yang ia bisa.

_Greb_

Sayangnya Sasuke tak ingat kalau sepatu yang ia pakai tidak cocok berada di atas lantai ruang latihan dansa ini.

_Brugh_

Keseimbangan pemuda bersurai gelap itu pun goyah. Alhasil, terjatuhlah keduanya bersama-sama.

"Aaa…_ittai_…" gumam Hinata sambil mengelus dahinya.

Perlahan didongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Kedua manik _pearl_-nya langsung bertemu pandang dengan dua manik kelam. Hinata merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Iris hitam di hadapannya itu benar-benar indah, namun terasa berbahaya. Mata itu seakan-akan bisa menembus pikirannya, berpaling, Hinata malah merasakan dirinya semakin terhipnotis dengan _onyx_ itu. Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Minggir! Kau berat!"

Hinata seketika tersadar akan posisinya sekarang. Ia jatuh dengan menimpa pemuda tak dikenal. Wajah mereka berjarak begitu dekat.

Hinata bergegas berdiri. "_Go-gomenasai_…" ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Tch!" Sasuke merapikan kemejanya – walaupun sedari awal sudah tidak rapi.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hinata pelan.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertemu lagi. Sasuke menatapnya heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena menolongku agar tak jatuh."

Sasuke memutar matanya. "Lupakan."

Merasa pakaiannya telah bersih, tubuhnya berbalik – bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu. Apa kau anak baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu." Pertanyaan Hinata menahan pemuda itu untuk pergi.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut seraya menoleh.

"Kalau begitu… Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen!" kata Hinata seraya mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan tubuh mungil itu. Ia tidak tertarik untuk dekat dengan murid Konoha, termasuk gadis _ballerina_ di hadapannya itu.

"Tak perlu sok baik. Lagipula aku tak akan lama tinggal di sekolah membosankan ini." Kata-kata tak sopan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat iris Hinata sedikit melebar.

"Huh?"

Hinata masih tak mengerti sikap kasar murid baru itu. Sadar kalau ini adalah waktunya pelajaran, lagi-lagi Hinata menahan kepergian pemuda itu.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke yang hampir mencapai pintu menoleh dengan kesal. "Apa?"

"Kamu bolos, ya? Ini kan, belum waktunya pulang sekolah." Teguran Hinata membuat Sasuke memelototinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Nada suara yang dikeluarkan bungsu Uchiha itu semakin menandakan kekesalan.

"Aku salah satu anggota komite kedisiplinan. Jadi aku berhak memperingatkanmu."

Tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam, namun Hinata tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dengan langkah pelan, pemuda itu mendekatinya.

"Bukannya kau sendiri juga bolos?" Pertanyaan Sasuke hanya disambut senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Kelasku memang sudah selesai," sahutnya santai. "Kau harus masuk kelas!"

_Tch!_

Sasuke benar-benar benci jika ada yang mengaturnya. Ia meraih dengan kasar bagian depan kaos Hinata dan menariknya hingga wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali." Tatapan Sasuke makin tajam, namun Hinata tetap bertahan.

"Pertama. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kedua, apa kau tak punya urusan lain selain ikut campur urusanku?" Suaranya terdengar begitu dalam dan penuh dengan ancaman. "_Mind your own business_! Atau akan kubuat kau menyesal, Nona!"

Iris _pearl_ Hinata benar-benar menampakkan keterkejutan kali ini.

Dilepas cengkramannya pada baju Hinata, membuat gadis berambut panjang itu jatuh terduduk.

_BRAKK_

Suara pintu yang dibanting Sasuke menimbulkan gema. Hinata menatap datar pintu itu, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh anak laki-laki.

**B&B**

Dua jam yang tersisa sebelum sekolah usai dihabiskan Sasuke untuk tidur di atap. _Mood_-nya hari ini memburuk gara-gara gadis _ballerina_ yang ditemuinya tadi.

Ia sedang menyusuri koridor saat mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok gadis yang membuatnya kesal. Gadis itu terlihat sedang becanda dengan murid laki-laki berambut pirang di depan kelas.

"Hei, kau!" ia memanggil seorang siswa yang tengah mendorong troli berisi bola tenis.

"Ada apa?" tanya siswa berambut model mangkok terbalik itu.

"Itu siapa?" telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Oh. Kau pasti anak baru itu, ya? Pantas tidak tahu." Lee meletakkan tangannya di dagu sembari mengangguk.

"Cepat jawab."

"Sabarlah, kawan. Dia Hyuuga Hinata. Teman sekelasku, kelas 2-1. Kemarin baru saja memenangkan kompetisi balet nasional. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mendekatinya," jelas Lee dengan semangat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat anak berambut pirang jabrik di sampingnya? Dia Namikaze Naruto. Dia mantan _yankee_. Dia juga pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Hinata sedikit pun."

"Hanya itu?"

"Biasanya akan ada kakaknya Hinata. Namanya Neji, ketua klub karate. Dia mengidap _sister complex_. Bisa dipastikan kau akan masuk rumah sakit kalau menggoda Hinata."

Sasuke menatap Lee dengan pandangan tak percaya.

_Jadi dia tipikal nona muda yang dikelilingi bodyguard. Benar-benar menyebalkan._

Merasa ada yang memerhatikan, pandangan Hinata kini beralih ke arah Sasuke. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

"_Well_… aku mau bukti," gumamnya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mengambil raket yang dipegang oleh Lee, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengambil satu bola tenis dari troli.

"Kau mau apa?" Lee menatapnya dengan curiga.

Sasuke bersiap memukul bola itu ke targetnya. Ia mengayunkan raketnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Hei, anak baru! Tidak boleh bermain-main dengan bola tenis."

_Tak_

Terlambat. peringatan Lee tak didengar sedikit pun oleh Sasuke.

Ia memukul bola dengan kuat, tepat ke arah Hinata yang masih menatapnya. Lee tentu saja hanya bisa menganga melihat aksi anak baru yang berani itu.

_Greb _

Dengan gesit Naruto menangkap bola berwarna hijau itu. Mata birunya kini menatap si pelempar bola penuh marah. Dengan langkah cepat ia segera menghampiri Sasuke. Hinata berlari kecil di belakangnya, berusaha menahan Naruto.

"Brengsek! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Hinata?" hardik Naruto begitu sampai di depan Sasuke.

"Tanganku licin." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai, membuat amarah Naruto semakin memuncak.

Naruto bersiap melayangkan tinjunya, namun dengan cepat Hinata menahannya.

"Ja-jangan, Naruto-_kun_. Aku tak apa-apa."

Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata setengah tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa? Dia hampir saja melemparkan bola ini ke wajahmu, Hinata!"

Hinata menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkan kalau Sasuke memang tak sengaja. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sebelumnya membuat pemuda _raven_ itu marah. Ia juga tak ingin ada keributan. Beruntung Neji dan Ino – yang lebih _overprotective_ dari Naruto –tak ada di sini.

Lee yang jelas tahu kalau Sasuke sengaja melempar hanya diam. Ia juga tidak mau ada keributan.

"Dia pasti tak sengaja. Ayolah, Naruto-_kun_. Lebih baik kita pulang. Aku lapar."

Melihat ekspresi memohon Hinata membuat Naruto tak kuasa menolak. Ia pun mengangguk, namun sorot matanya menajam saat bertatapan kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Lain kali, jangan harap kau bisa selamat." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi.

Menghela nafas dan menyeringai, membuat Sasuke semakin menampakkan sisi _bad boy_-nya.

"_Whatever_."

**t.b.c**

Sasuke ngeselin banget nggak disini? Atau kurang nyebelin? Ahaha ~~~~

Bosan kalo sasuke yg ngejar hinata mulu… jadi di fic ini sasunya jual mahal gitu. Padahal sebenernya ngebet banget lho dia ama hinata. wkwkwk :DD

Ini rate M karena berbagai alasan *halah*. Karena kata2nya, konflik n untuk chap2 depan. ^^

Special Thanks to ::

**Yamanaka Emo****, Sabaku no ligaara, n, ****lavender hime chan****, RK-Hime Unlogin, ****SuHi-18****, natsume, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****, M. K, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****fleurslanoire****, ****lonelyclover****, ****Airin Aizawa****, ****Mikky-sama****, Uciha Tiffany, ****Lollytha-chan****, Sasuhina-caem, mari isozaki, ****Mei Anna AiHina****, ****Yukio Hisa****, ****, mewmew, Animea Lover Ya-ha, daisuke, My Lavender and all silent readers.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, fav, dll. :DD**

Oke, biar nggak terlalu banyak wordnya, sekian dari saya.

Komen, review, kritik, dll akan saya trima dengan senang hati. *kecuali kritik ttg pair.* :D

Jaaaa~~~

Regards,

Ayuwaza Shia

**.**

**.**

**Click the review button, please? ^^**


	3. New Friend and Foe

Naruto duduk di bangku kelas _homeroom_-nya—kelas 2-1, menunggu bel pelajaran berbunyi. Kedua sikunya berada di atas meja dengan jari-jari tangannya bertautan. Bangku yang ia duduki terletak di bagian paling sudut belakang kelas—yang merupakan _spot_ favoritnya. Mata birunya yang jernih menatap sekeliling kelas dengan bosan.

"Hey, Naruto." Salah satu dari teman laki-lakinya menyapa sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Naruto dan duduk di situ.

"Yo, Sai," balas Naruto dengan nada bosan.

Tidak lama setelahnya, salah satu temannya yang lain ikut bergabung, duduk berseberangan dengan Naruto. "Apa kau sudah dengar? Anak baru yang masuk sejak kemarin itu benar-benar seorang rebel," ucap Kiba sambil mencondongkan badannya di atas meja.

"Yeah. Aku sudah tahu," jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk. Ia memang sudah tahu tentang rumor kalau anak baru bermarga Uchiha tersebut membawa motor ke sekolah dan punya reputasi yang buruk. Ia juga sudah bertemu dengan pemuda itu kemarin. Naruto harus mengakui kalau siswa baru itu memang seorang _badass_.

Naruto mendengus saat mendengar banyak murid perempuan di kelasnya yang mulai menggosipkan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha yang memiliki wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang bisa dibilang _hot_, itulah yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis dengan reaksi berlebihan tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita punya kelas yang sama dengannya," kata Sai dengan santai.

Naruto berpaling ke arah Sai. "Kelas apa?"

"Olahraga," sahut pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Tangannya kemudian menunjuk ke arah pintu, dimana seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang baru saja memasuki kelas. "Bahkan Hinata sepertinya tertarik pada anak baru itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak mungkin sahabatnya yang pemalu itu menyukai seorang _badboy_.

Gaara yang baru saja bergabung dengan ketiganya menyahut. "Ada yang melihat mereka berdua di ruang latihan tari."

Naruto menampakkan ekspresi terkejut saat mendengarnya. Di ruang latihan tari, itu artinya Hinata sedang berlatih balet. Hinata tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain melihatnya saat sedang latihan, karena itu akan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Naruto bisa merasakan darahnya perlahan-lahan mendidih.

_Jangan-jangan, karena itu kemarin Hinata membelanya?_

Adegan saat si murid baru melempar bola tepat mengarah ke wajah Hinata muncul di benak Naruto. Hinata melarangnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Uchiha Sasuke. Jelas-jelas ia melihat laki-laki _chicken butt _itu sengaja melakukannya, dan ia yakin Hinata juga tak bodoh sampai tidak menyadarinya. Dengan melihat tatapan yang Hinata berikan, ia bisa tahu kalau gadis itu tak ingin si Uchiha terluka.

_Aku tak bisa membiarkan Hinata menyukai si brengsek itu._

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran pemuda dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto tersebut. Bibir pemuda itu terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai licik. Teman-temannya duduk di sekitarnya hanya terdiam, berbahaya kalau Naruto sudah mengeluarkan seringai seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperingatkan anak baru itu, siapa penguasa di sekolah ini."

**.**

**.**

**Ballerina and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina, NaruHina**

**Main chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto, Yamanaka Ino**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crackpair, typo, Language, dll. **

**Chapter 2**

**New Friend and Foe**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha dengan matahari yang bersinar memberikan cahaya dan panasnya. Tak heran kalau setiap orang terlihat bersemangat menjalani hari-hari mereka. Seharusnya begitu, tapi ada seseorang yang tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dengan kehangatan pagi ini. Baginya, setiap hari tak ada yang berbeda, selalu membosankan.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju lapangan olahraga. Sesekali pemuda yang memiliki mata _onyx_ itu menguap, menandakan kalau semalam tidurnya tak terlalu nyenyak. Sekarang memang jadwalnya untuk olahraga—pelajaran yang takkan dilaluinya dengan membolos. Setidaknya, olahraga sedikit bisa mengurangi kebosanannya.

Memasuki lapangan olahraga _outdoor_, Sasuke melihat hampir semua murid yang mengambil kelas olahraga hari ini sudah berada di lapangan. Mereka terlihat sedang melakukan pemanasan. Ia memutar matanya bosan karena tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju barisan paling belakang.

Sasuke memulai pemanasan dengan meregangkan tangannya ke atas sambil mengedarkan pandangannya—meneliti setiap murid yang ada di lapangan. Kedua manik hitamnya kemudian terkunci pada sebuah obyek yang tak asing lagi. Gadis _ballerina_ bermata pucat.

Sasuke lupa siapa namanya—karena menurutnya itu tak penting. Yang ia ingat, _ballerina_ tersebut telah membuatnya kesal. Sasuke mengamati penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian olahraga seperti yang lain, sebuah kaos dan celana sepanjang lutut. Rambutnya diikat tinggi, hingga Sasuke bisa melihat leher putihnya yang terekspos sempurna.

_Well, she has a great body._

Sasuke mendecih. Fisik yang cukup mengangumkan dari gadis bermata _lavender_ itu tak mengubah apapun di matanya. Gadis itu pasti tipikal gadis yang akhirnya akan bergelayut di lengannya dan merajuk untuk bisa menghabiskan _one night stand_ bersamanya. Wajahnya memang _innocent_, tapi dalam hati tak seorang pun bisa tahu 'kan?

Suara peluit terdengar—membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar dan diikuti oleh teriakan Gai-_sensei_ agar semua muridnya berkumpul. Ia mengumumkan kalau hari ini akan diadakan penilaian lari mengelilingi lapangan sepanjang 400 meter. Murid perempuan akan melakukan pengambilan nilai terlebih dahulu, sedangkan murid laki-laki akan menunggu di pinggir lapangan. Terdengar keluhan dari para siswa, namun Gai-_sensei_ mengacuhkannya.

"Hinata, Tenten, Ino dan Sakura." Gai-_sensei_ memanggil muridnya yang mendapat giliran pertama kali.

Keempat gadis dari kelas _homeroom _yang berbeda tersebut maju ke garis _start_. Beberapa murid laki-laki bersiul-siul, menggoda gadis-gadis popular tersebut.

Pertama adalah Haruno Sakura, merupakan gadis paling cantik di Konoha Gakuen sehingga tak heran banyak siswa yang menyukainya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut dengan wana _pink_ yang tak lazim. Kedua adalah Yamanaka Ino, saingan Sakura. Ia memiliki wajah cantik dan juga menjadi salah satu anggota klub karate. Hubungannya dengan Sakura tak terlalu bagus, tapi Ino bersahabat dengan Hinata.

Ketiga adalah Mitsashi Tenten, anggota klub kendo sekaligus pacar Hyuuga Neji—salah satu cowok terpopular di sekolah. Dan terakhir adalah Hyuuga Hinata, _ballerina_ manis yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolah. Walaupun Tenten adalah pacar sepupunya, tapi Hinata tak terlalu dekat dengan gadis yang masih berdarah China tersebut.

Gai-_sensei _meniup peluit, mengisyaratkan bahwa pengambilan nilai akan segera dimulai. Keempat gadis itu pun memposisikan diri dan bersiap. Gai-_sensei_ berteriak dengan semangat, menghitung mundur mulai dari 3.

"3—2—1… _GO_!"

Bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit serta teriakan dari _sensei _pengampu pelajaran olahraga tersebut_,_ keempat gadis itu langsung melesat maju. Hinata dan Tenten memimpin di depan. Ino berada tak terlalu jauh dari keduanya, sedangkan Sakura berada paling belakang. Gai-_sensei _meneriaki Sakura agar mengeluarkan semangat masa mudanya.

Gerakan berlari yang cepat membuat beberapa helai rambut Hinata melambai-lambai. Hinata belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuan berlarinya, karena gadis itu punya taktik tersendiri. Ia hanya berlari seperti biasa, tanpa merasa khawatir akan kalah. Ini memang bukan pertandingan.

Sekitar jarak 10 meter dari garis _finish_, Hinata berlari mendahului Tenten yang tadinya berada sedikit di depannya. Ia mendorong tubuhnya agar berlari lebih cepat, membuat jatungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

Sorakan terdengar begitu Hinata melampaui garis _finish_. Bunyi peluit terdengar lagi, menandakan giliran pertama selesai. Hinata terlihat terengah-engah. Gadis itu langsung duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan kedua kakinya ia luruskan ke depan.

Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangan sedikit pun dari Hinata. Ia sedikit heran dibuatnya, tak menyangka kalau gadis _ballerina_ yang terlihat lemah itu bisa berlari dengan cepat. Beberapa siswa di sekitar Sasuke terdengar memuji gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sementara bisa memecahkan rekor tersebut.

_Jadi namanya Hinata, huh?_

**B&B**

Butuh waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk menyelesaikan giliran murid-murid perempuan melakukan pengambilan nilai. Sasuke yang bosan bahkan sampai tertidur karena tak ada pemandangan yang menarik.

Peluit Maito Gai berbunyi lagi dengan melengking. Guru yang memiliki rambut model _bowl cut_ tersebut berteriak penuh semangat—menyuruh murid-murid laki-laki untuk berkumpul.

Dengan langkah malas Sasuke berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam celana. Gai-_sensei_ yang melihatnya langsung menyuruhnya mengobarkan semangat masa muda, yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

"Putaran pertama. Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto dan—Uchiha Sasuke." Gai-_sensei _kembali mengumumkan.

Sasuke mendengus saat menyadari seseorang yang ingin menghajarnya kemarin kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. Murid bernama Namikaze Naruto—Sasuke bisa tahu karena pemuda itu menaikkan tangannya saat namanya disebut. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Sasuke langsung tahu kalau si rambut kuning tersebut menatapnya dengan rasa tidak suka. Ia juga bisa melihat sekilas saat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si rambut merah yang kemudian menatap ke arahnya.

"_Chicken butt_," desis Naruto saat Sasuke melewatinya. Mata elang Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto tajam, namun belum sempat ia membalas Gai-_sensei_ sudah menginterupsi.

"Semua bersiap!" perintahnya dengan suara lantang. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menahan keinginannya untuk meninju si rambut kuning itu.

Setelah melihat semua dalam posisi bersiap, Gai-_sensei_ mulai menghitung mundur. "3—"

Sasuke mengambil posisi, dari sudut matanya ia melihat Naruto yang kebetulan di sampingnya sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

"2—"

Kedua manik hitam Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan dingin. Dari awal bertemu ia sudah tak suka dengan pemuda itu.

"1—"

Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah kata yang membuat Namikaze Naruto mendecih kesal.

"_Fuck!_"

"_GO!_"

Naruto melesat lebih dulu, diikuti Sasuke dan Gaara dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Sasuke sedikit terkejut menyadari kalau ia tidak berada di garis depan. Di sekolah-sekolah sebelumnya, tak ada satu pun yang pernah mengalahkannya dalam olahraga. Sasuke menyeringai. Sepertinya sekolah ini tak terlalu membosankan, pikirnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mempercepat larinya hingga melewati Naruto. Ia berada di garis paling depan sekarang. Di belakangnya terdengar Naruto yang menggerutu dan mengumpatnya.

Hinata yang menyaksikan dari pinggir lapangan membelalakkan mata. Belum pernah ada yang mengalahkan Naruto sampai sekarang. Pemuda itu terkenal bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat sampai dijuluki _yellow flash_.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sepertinya pemuda itu kesal. Jarak keduanya memang tak terlalu jauh. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memperlambat larinya, hingga sejajar dengan Naruto. Seringai licik makin tampak di wajah tampannya.

_Rasakan!_

Seringainya makin lebar bersamaan dengan tangan Sasuke yang bergerak cepat menghantam perut Naruto. Tapi seringai itu berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut saat Naruto menangkisnya dan balik menghantam perutnya. Sasuke tak sempat menghindar.

_BUAGH!_

Secepat kilat, Naruto menambahi dengan tinjuan di wajah Sasuke hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

Suara pekikan kaget terdengar dari kerumunan murid-murid yang menonton di pinggir lapangan. Semuanya tampak menahan nafas, kaget dengan kejadian tak biasa itu, namun juga tak sabar menantikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Brengsek! Apa masalahmu, hah?" Naruto meraih dengan kasar bagian depan kaos olahraga Sasuke, bersiap memukul lagi.

"Berhenti! Tak ada yang boleh membuat keributan di kelasku!" Gai-_sensei_ berteriak sambil menghampiri keduanya. Pengambilan nilai otomatis terhenti karena kejadian tersebut.

"Dia yang duluan memukulku, _Sensei_!" protes Naruto.

Dengan kasar Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto di bajunya. _Sial._ Ia tak menyangka pemuda rambut kuning itu akan mengembalikan serangannya. Masih dalam posisi jatuhnya, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Pandangannya tiba-tiba terhalangi oleh sesosok gadis yang kini mengulurkan ke arahnya.

_Tsk. Dia lagi._

"Mau apa?" tanyanya kasar. Hinata yang masih mengulurkan tangannya hanya tersenyum menanggapi kegalakan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja membantumu. Kau terluka 'kan? Kau harus segera diobati," kata Hinata lembut.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, menjauhkan gadis itu dari Sasuke. "Hinata! Jangan dekat-dekat orang berbahaya seperti dia."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tapi Naruto-_kun_, Uchiha-_san_ sedang terluka. Dia harus diobati." Hinata melepaskan pegangan Naruto dan kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut hanya mampu memandang Hinata dengan kecewa.

Sasuke menyeringai. Dari adegan itu, ia bisa tahu apa kelemahan seorang Naruto. Ia tak bisa menyiakan kesempatan ini. Naruto sudah membuatnya malu di depan umum.

"Kalau begitu, bawa aku ke klinik kesehatan." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata langsung tersenyum.

"Baik." Hinata langsung membantu pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berdiri.

Saat berjalan menyeberangi lapangan untuk mencapai klinik kesehatan, Sasuke menyempatkan menoleh pada Naruto yang ternyata masih menatapnya sinis. Seringai sekali lagi menghiasi wajahnya, yang langsung membuat Naruto semakin memelototinya.

**B&B**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke klinik kesehatan yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari lapangan olahraga dilalui Sasuke dan Hinata dalam diam. Pemuda itu berwajah _stoic_-nya seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya klinik sedang kosong. Tapi aku bisa kok, mengobatimu," ujar Hinata saat melihat tak ada petugas yang berjaga di ruang kesehatan.

"Minggir!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata agar menyingkir. Hinata menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tunggu. Katanya—kau mau diobati." Gadis itu langsung menahan lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sesaat lalu pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan. "Kaupikir luka sekecil ini harus butuh diobati? Aku mau ke sini karena ingin membuat si rambut kuning itu kesal."

"Naruto?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya—berusaha melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tak peduli siapa namanya," ucap Sasuke acuh. Ia beranjak lagi, namun merasakan tangan Hinata yang masih memegang lengannya membuatnya kembali menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak suka dengan Naruto? Kenapa kalian berkelahi tadi? Padahal akan baik jika kalian berteman." Hinata berujar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dingin Sasuke padanya. Ia sendiri heran mengapa ia menjadi gadis yang lebih banyak bicara di depan pemuda yang belum lama ditemuinya tersebut.

_Tsk._

Sasuke mendecih lagi. Kesabarannya akan gadis itu menipis. Dengan cepat, ia balik menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar dan memasuki salah satu ruang istirahat di klinik kesehatan yang kosong tersebut. Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuh mungil Hinata hingga gadis itu jatuh terlentang. Ia menindih tubuh Hinata, membuat pipi gadis itu langsung merona. Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Hinata.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin ikut campur masalahku?" desisnya tajam. Posisi keduanya yang sangat dekat membuat Hinata bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang panas menggelitik pipinya.

Kedua iris Hinata memandang lurus dalam _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Gadis itu mengambil nafas, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terasa berdebar-debar. "Tidak. Aku tak ingin ikut campur." Hinata menjawab dengan tenang.

"Katakan, apa yang kau butuhkan? Pelukan, ciuman, atau uang? Atau kau ingin menghabiskan malam denganku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih menatap mata pucat gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan padanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik untuk dekat dengan pemuda itu. Tapi yang jelas, tujuannya bukan salah satu yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum. Iris _pearl_-nya kemudian terpaku pada lebam di wajah Sasuke. "Pasti sakit, ya? Naruto kan punya tenaga yang kuat sekali," gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

_Apa-apaan gadis ini?_ Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang terkejut saat merasakan tangan kecil Hinata mengusap wajahnya. Tangan gadis itu terasa begitu lembut, mengingatkan Sasuke akan sentuhan ibunya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia disentuh seperti ini.

Tersadar kalau dirinya terbawa suasana, Sasuke segera menepis tangan Hinata. "Apa kau selalu seperti ini dengan orang yang baru kau kenal? Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku siapa." Mereka masih berada dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku merasa kau adalah orang yang baik." Hinata tersenyum hangat, seakan-akan Sasuke adalah teman lamanya.

"Tsk." Tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu, Sasuke lekas berdiri. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya kesal saat merasakan lagi-lagi tangan Hinata menahannya.

"Kau 'kan belum diobati." Hinata berkeras mengobati luka tersebut. Ia kemudian member sinyal agar pemuda itu duduk.

Sasuke mendesah. Tak ada cara lain selain menuruti kemauan gadis itu, pikirnya. "Kau keras kepala," ucapnya sambil memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengambil kompres.

"Hm… banyak yang sering mengatakannya, sih." Hinata sedikit terkikik saat mengatakannya. Gadis itu mengusap memar di wajah Sasuke dengan pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Diam-diam, Sasuke meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Hinata yang terlihat serius. Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah gadis itu memang manis. Ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu berbeda. Seingatnya, Hinata tidak pernah berusaha merayunya. Ia juga tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi manja seperti yang biasa ditunjukkan _fangirls_-nya. Mungkin—hanya mungkin—gadis itu memang tulus berteman dengannya.

_Menarik juga. Aku bisa menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan si kuning itu._

**B&B**

Hyuuga Hiashi sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan kerjanya di kediaman Hyuuga sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang baru saja datang. Ia member sinyal agar anak buah kepercayaannya tersebut mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hiashi langsung setelah duduk di kursinya. Hyuuga Hiashi adalah seorang pria yang gemar bekerja setiap hari. Beliau adalah pemilik Hyuuga _corp_ yang mempunyai banyak cabang di berbagai kawasan. Ia berusia 48 tahun dan memiliki dua orang putri, Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Sudah saya siapkan, Tuan Hyuuga." Kabuto—nama orang kepercayaan Hiashi tersebut menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru tua. Setelah mendapat isyarat untuk duduk, pria berkacamata itu duduk di depan meja kayu atasannya yang lebar.

"Putriku harus dijodohkan dengan orang yang tepat. Harus dari keluarga yang setara dengan Hyuuga."

Hyuuga Hiashi memang berencana ingin menjodohkan putrinya. Pergaulan jaman sekarang yang semakin tak teratur membuatnya khawatir dengan putri sulungnya tersebut. Terutama setelah menjadi ballerina, pasti banyak anak laki-laki yang mendekati putrinya tersebut. sebagai seorang ayah, ia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putrinya.

Kabuto tersenyum sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan. Pemuda ini berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang menjadi rekan bisnis kita selama bertahun-tahun."

Tuan Hyuuga membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran arsip dari map yang diserahkan Kabuto. Mata pucatnya meneliti setiap lembaran. Setelah beberapa menit, kepala keluarga Hyuuga tersebut memasukkan kembali arsip yang dibacanya ke dalam map. "Info tentang putranya belum lengkap."

"Kebetulan sekali dia satu sekolah dengan nona Hinata," sahut Kabuto, ia tersenyum lagi.

Hyuuga Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Hinata memang gadis yang sedikit tertutup tentang kehidupan sekolahnya. Putrinya itu jarang mau jika diajak mengikuti pesta-pesta yang diadakan rekan bisnis Hyuuga. Dengan alasan harus berlatih balet, mau tidak mau Hiashi menuruti keinginan anaknya.

Kabuto mengangguk dengan semangat. "Bahkan mereka seangkatan, Tuan."

Hiashi masih memasang ekspresi datar. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya di kursi. "Segera atur pertemuan. Kalau bisa akhir pekan ini," perintahnya yang langsung disambut anggukan dari Kabuto.

"Baik, Tuan."

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**.**

**.**

**Ow… gomen kalau updatenya lama. Karna ini fic paling akhir yg ku publish, jadi updatenya juga belakangan. Hehe :D**

**Ini baru tertulis Sasuhina n naruhina, tapi ke belakang pairnya bakal nambah lagi untuk pemeran utama. ^^**

**Oke… saya mau jawab yg pada ripiu dulu ya.**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer****: iaa… masih chap awal2. Konfliknya tar dulu. hoho :DD. Baca lagi yaa, arigatou ^^**

**Erryta****: eh? Benarkah? Makasiii :* . baca lagi yaa. arigatou ^^**

**Lollytha-chan****: masa sih? padahal gak berniat bikin sasu keren *plak*. Baca lagi yaa Lolly-chan :*. Arigatou :D**

**lavender hime chan****: okee.. chap depan saya banyakin badboynya si sasu :D. hmm, di chap ini ada kok. tapi yg jelas, naru bakal punya peran sangat penting. *gayanya*. Ehehe, baca lagi yaa :* arigatou :D**

**ReeMashiba****: wah, makasih ^^. Iyaa. Baca lagi yaaa :3. Arigatou ^^**

**Yamanaka Emo****: ohoho jeng, waktu ngetik itu ane sambil liat anak2 kecil main bola, jadi kebablasan. *plak*. Okeee. Baca lagi yaaa :*. Arigatouu :D**

**Mewmew****: ahaha… gomen apdetnya lama. Jangan bosen yaa :D. arigatou ^^**

**Yukio Hisa****: hoho… gomen ne, gak bisa kilat-kilat banget . hmm… saat ini masih sahabat kok. keke. Baca lagi yaaa. Arigatou :D**

**Animea Lover Ya-ha****: iya, tetep semangat kok. baca lagi yaaa. Arigatouu :D**

**uchihyuu nagisa****: ahahaa… sasu pa emang belagu *digetok sasu FC*. Kalo gitu, baca lanjutannya yaaa. Arigatouu ^^**

**Widy Kakitaka****, ****Fujisawa Yukito****, ****laven agrava gaciall 134**** : seperti yang saya bilang di message. Ohoho.. saya ngga tahu kok bisa sama… bahkan baca novel pun saya jarang banget. T_T. apalagi novel indo… ehehe :D. jadi maaf ya kalo ada yang sama. Saya bener2 ngga tahu menahu. Dapet ide buat cerita ini aja dadakan. Plot konfliknya udah saya pikirin sih, yah ngga tahu ke depan nanti masih sama pa ndak. Jadi… mohon pengertiannya yaa :*. Buat ****Dolpin-9: **** well, kalau ngga suka ngga papa kok. ^^. Yang jelas, kalau terinspirasi dari sesuatu pasti saya cantumin, spt di ff saya yang lainnya. ^^**

**RK-Hime males Login****: hoho… maap update ngga kilat. Jangan bosen yaaa. Arigatouu :D**

**[no name]:**** ahha… okee nanti saya buat lebih bad lagi itu anak :DD. Baca lagi yaaa. Arigatou ^^**

**Vytachi W.F****: iia… Sasuke emang kasar di sini. Hoho, kalo gitu baca lagi yaaa :*. Arigatouu :D**

**Zoroutecchi****: hoho, oke senpaiiii. Ane lanjutin fic ini. keke :DD. Santai… rate M nya belum muncul banget kok. otee… ntar baca lagi yaaa Zo-senpai. Keke :DD. Arigatou ^^**

…

**Ya… semoga chap 3 ini ngga terlalu mengecewakan ya. Sempet galau mau publish apa ngga ,**

**Seperti biasa, komen, review, kritik, dll akan saya trima dengan senang hati.^^**

**Jaaaa~~~**

**Regards,**

**Ayuwaza Shia**

**.**

**.**

**Click the review button, please? ^^v**


	4. The Heartless Game

Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang menganggap kehidupan yang dijalaninya hanyalah sebuah permainan. Permainan dimana ia menjadi karakter utamanya dan harus memainkan skenario-skenario tertentu. Jika ia bisa memainkan karakternya sesuai skenario tersebut, maka ia akan menang. Itulah prinsip yang dipegang Naruto.

Skenario-skenario itu menyesuaikan dengan situasi dan kondisi masing-masing. Ada kondisi dimana ia harus berperan sebagai karakter baik, namun ada pula kondisi dimana Naruto harus berperan sebagai orang brengsek. Contohnya di hadapan kedua orangtuanya—Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Naruto sadar kalau kedua orangtuanya tersebut sangat menyayanginya. Mereka yang merawat, mendidik dan melindungi Naruto sampai sekarang. Jadi, cowok itu selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan papa dan mamanya tersebut.

Tidak jauh berbeda jika dengan Hinata, yang merupakan orang spesial bagi Naruto. Kalau di depan orangtuanya Naruto adalah seorang putra yang patuh, maka di depan Hinata ia akan berperan seperti laki-laki ideal gadis tersebut.

Gadis bermata _lavender_ tersebut memiliki kepribadian yang lembut, tapi di sisi lain ia juga pekerja keras. Hinata tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan yang Naruto temui selama ini. Hinata berbeda. Hinata tidak berteman dengannya karena pemuda itu tampan, kaya atau popular, tapi karena memang gadis itu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Naruto. Makanya Naruto tidak bisa memperlakukan Hinata seperti mereka yang ia manfaatkan hanya untuk menghangatkan malam-malamnya.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat penerimaan siswa baru Konoha Gakuen. Aura berbeda yang dimiliki Hinata membuat Naruto ingin lebih mengenalnya. Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin main-main, apalagi saat itu Hinata masih sedikit pemalu. Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk benar-benar menjadi sahabat Hinata. Tapi tidak disangka, Naruto malah jatuh dalam pesona gadis lembut itu. Hinata itu agak pendiam, sedangkan Naruto cenderung banyak bicara. Ditambah Ino, mereka bertiga membentuk hubungan persahabatan yang sangat cocok karena saling melengkapi.

Berbicara tentang Ino, Naruto sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil. Banyak orang mengatakan mereka berdua seperti saudara kembar yang tidak terpisahkan, karena pergi kemanapun mereka selalu bersama-sama. Naruto juga satu sekolah dengan gadis cantik tersebut sejak _playgroup_ hingga sekarang. Selain itu, rumah mereka juga berdekatan. Tidak mengherankan jika Ino sangat mengerti tentang Naruto. Karena alasan itulah Naruto bisa menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya di depan Ino.

Akan lain lagi jika bersama dengan teman-teman sepermainannya. Ada Gaara, Kiba dan Sai. Sama-sama tumbuh di lingkungan mewah yang serba ada membuat mereka bertiga memiliki pandangan yang hampir sama seperti Naruto. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut menemukan dirinya merasa nyaman saat _hang out_ bersama mereka, dan akhirnya mereka menjadi teman dekat. Bersama merekalah Naruto menemukan hal-hal baru yang bisa mengatasi kejenuhannya, walaupun sebagian besar orang menganggap hal-hal itu adalah sesuatu yang negatif.

Karena prinsip yang menganggap hidupnya hanya permainan itu Naruto harus berbohong di depan Hinata dan orangtuanya. Ia harus berpura-pura sebagai anak berbakti di depan orangtuanya dan pemuda baik-baik di depan Hinata.

Naruto tidak mau gadis itu tahu bagaimana gaya hidupnya yang sebenarnya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Kalau Hinata sampai tahu bagaimana perilaku Naruto yang sebenarnya, gadis itu tidak akan menyukainya lagi, bahkan mungkin bisa membencinya. Hinata pernah bilang ia benci pembohong.

Naruto tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia ingin Hinata terus menyukainya, walaupun saat ini hanya sebagai sahabat. Ia akan bersabar dan menunggu hingga perlahan-lahan Hinata memandangnya lebih dari sahabat.

Oh … Naruto akan sangat senang jika saat itu tiba.

Karena obsesi terbesar Namikaze Naruto adalah … memiliki Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**.**

"**Ballerina and the Beast"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruIno**

**Main chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto, Yamanaka Ino**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Warning: Language, smut, crackpair dll. **

**Chapter 3**

**The Heartless Game**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

L'ivoire Bar, sebuah klub malam mewah yang terletak di salah satu sudut pusat kota Konoha. Layaknya klub-klub malam lainnya, L'ivoire juga menyediakan fasilitas ruangan _private party_ yang bermacam-macam. Mulai dari kelas _small_, _medium_, _deluxe_ hingga VVIP. Setiap malam pun ruangan VVIP L'ivoire Bar tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung. Seperti biasanya, di salah satu ruangan kelas atas itu terlihat beberapa anak muda yang merupakan pengunjung tetap L'ivoire sedang berkumpul—bersenang-senang seperti yang dilakukan pengunjung klub pada umumnya.

Mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku Gaara, Himura Sai, Inuzuka Kiba dan beberapa teman sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Nama-nama yang disebutkan itu adalah sekumpulan murid popular Konoha Gakuen. Kelimanya sedang duduk di sofa, mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar besar yang penuh dengan minuman dan makanan kelas satu.

Mereka memang biasa berkumpul di sini sekedar untuk melepas penat. Salah satu alasan mengapa mereka memilih klub ini karena Kiba adalah keponakan pemilik L'ivoire Bar, yang tentu saja memudahkan mereka untuk keluar masuk klub dengan bebas. Tapi malam ini berbeda dengan biasanya, karena ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun Sai.

Tidak banyak murid Konoha Gakuen yang diundang. Sai bukan orang yang menyukai pesta besar, jadi ia hanya mengundang teman-teman dekatnya dan beberapa orang yang sering ia temui di klab. Pesta itu sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang belum datang, tapi Sai tidak mau repot-repot menunggu.

Yang terlihat paling bersinar bukan si _birthday boy_, tetapi malah Ino. Gadis tersebut memang terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Putri keluarga Yamanaka tersebut memakai _mini dress_ berwarna hijau dengan tali _spaghetti_. Gaun dengan _v-neck_ rendah itu mengekspos sedikit bagian atas dadanya, namun tidak berlebihan. Gaun tersebut berhenti di pertengahan pahanya, memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Rambut _blonde_ panjangnya diikat _high ponytail_, membuat penampilan Ino begitu elegan.

Ino tidak terlalu menikmati suasana klab. Walaupun hentakan musik yang meriah seakan mengajak pendengarnya untuk ber-_euphoria_, namun Ino terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Sejak pertama datang ia tidak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Manik-manik biru Ino menatap datar berbagai minuman beralkohol yang tersaji di meja. Mulai dari Beer, Whiskey, Wine, White Russian, Tequila hingga Vodka. Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak berminat mengambil salah satu dari minuman-minuman tersebut.

Gadis tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya, memerhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang asyik minum-minum dan bersenang-senang. Kiba terlihat sedikit mabuk karena ia sudah menghabiskan sekitar dua botol bir. Di samping Kiba yang duduk berseberangan dengan Ino, ada Gaara yang sama sekali belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mabuk walaupun sudah minum sedari tadi. Di antara mereka berlima, memang Gaara lah yang paling kuat minum.

Di samping Gaara ada Sai yang baru saja kembali dari lantai dansa. Cowok berkulit pucat itu sejak acara dimulai hanya meminum Wine dengan kandungan alkohol rendah. Bukan karena Sai tidak kuat, hanya saja karena ini adalah perayaan ulang tahunnya, Sai tidak ingin kehilangan kesadaran atau lupa diri.

Sedangkan Naruto, cowok bermata biru itu duduk di antara Ino dan Sai. Naruto sebenarnya sedang malas minum karena ingin mengantar Hinata pulang latihan balet. Tapi karena bujukan Kiba akhirnya Naruto tergoda untuk minum Tequila yang ditawarkan temannya itu. Ia memang belum mabuk, namun matanya sudah mulai memerah.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan yang gelap dimana sepertinya ada teman mereka yang sedang _make out_, Ino menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala. Seandainya ini bukanlah pesta ulang tahun Sai yang merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya, Ino pasti lebih memilih untuk tidur di rumah. Menyandarkan bahunya di sandaran sofa, Ino mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lelah.

Alis Naruto berkerut heran menyadari Ino terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Mencoba menaikkan _mood_ Ino, ia lalu segelas bir dan menawarkannya pada gadis tersebut. "Ino, minumlah!"

Ino menggeleng. Putri sulung keluarga Yamanaka tersebut tidak mau lagi minum alkohol setelah kejadian memalukan yang ia alami beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Pandangan Ino beralih ke atas, menatap lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip di atas mereka.

"Ayolah … cukup satu teguk. Ada aku yang akan menjagamu," bujuk Naruto sambil tertawa. Ia tahu kebiasaan Ino kalau mabuk, dan cowok itu benar-benar menikmatinya. Saat Ino mabuk, ia bisa mendapat tontonan gratis yang sangat menarik. Ino merengut dan mendelik ke arahnya, yang malah membuat Naruto makin tertawa.

Ponsel Naruto tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia mengambil ponselnya tersebut dari saku celana dan memeriksanya. Naruto memutar matanya bosan saat menemukan satu nama yang sejak sore tadi berusaha menghubunginya.

_Ami Noikawa …_

Naruto mendecih pelan, padahal tadinya ia berharap itu adalah Hinata. Rupaya hanya panggilan dari perempuan yang menjadi teman tidurnya beberapa malam terakhir ini dan menganggapnya hubungan mereka serius.

Ino ikut melirik ponsel Naruto dan mendesah. "Pacarmu, tuh," ucapnya dengan nada sindiran. Naruto hanya mengendik, kemudian mencelupkan Iphone itu ke dalam gelas bir yang tadi ia tawarkan pada Ino.

"Tsk. Mengganggu."

Mata biru Ino terbelalak, ia cukup terkejut dengan adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Seingatnya walaupun sombong, tapi Naruto bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah membuang barang-barang kesayangannya.

_Naruto benar-benar semakin parah_.

Gaara yang juga melihat kelakuan Naruto itu hanya menyeringai. "_Rich bastard_," cibir Gaara.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar … brengsek." Sai berkata seakan-akan kalimat itu adalah sebuah pujian sambil bertepuk tangan. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata tahu, ya?" tanyanya.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto berubah serius. Mata birunya menyipit mengancam. Ia mengambil sebuah gelas lagi dan menuangkan bir ke dalamnya hingga penuh. Sebelum meminumnya, Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada rendah yang mampu membuat Ino bergidik.

"Tidak akan kalau kalian memainkan peran kalian dengan baik."

**x**

**x**

**B&B**

**x**

**x**

"Bagus. Berputar sekali lagi, Hinata," ujar seorang wanita memberi komando.

Rambut hitam bergelombang wanita tersebut diikat tinggi dengan beberapa helai rambut menjuntai di keningnya. Kedua manik _ruby_-nya mengawasi setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

Wanita itu mengangguk puas melihat muridnya melakukan gerakan berputar pelan, kemudian kakinya berjinjit sebelum melompat ke udara. Saat kedua kaki Hinata mendarat dengan pose sempurna, wanita tersebut memberikan tepuk tangan yang membuat Hinata tersenyum senang

"Bagus. Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"_Arigatou_, Kurenai-_sensei_." Hinata membungkuk hormat pada pembimbing balet sekaligus guru seni tarinya di Konoha Gakuen tersebut.

"Kita akan berlatih lagi besok, tapi langsung di atas _ice rink_. Kuharap kau menjaga kesehatanmu, Hinata," jelas Kurenai _sensei_. Hinata mengangguk sebelum berlalu ke ruang ganti.

Jika saat ini Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang bersenang-senang merayakan ulang tahun Sai, maka Hinata tidak bisa datang dan harus rela berlatih balet di salah satu pusat studio tari kota Konoha.

Hinata masih merasa bersalah walaupun sudah meminta maaf pada Sai karena tidak bisa memenuhi undangan pemuda itu. Bukan hanya pada Sai, tapi juga Ino. Temannya itu bahkan sempat sedikit _ngambek_ karena Hinata tidak datang.

Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai suasana klab malam. Ia buka tipe gadis yang suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang sering dianggap negatif tersebut. Tapi kalau ada undangan pesta dari temannya, dimanapun itu biasanya Hinata akan datang walaupun harus bersama Neji. Sekalipun orang yang mengundangnya tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Hinata akan tetap berusaha untuk hadir.

Tapi bagaimanapun saat ini latihan sangatlah penting untuknya. Hinata tidak bisa absen latihan mengingat akhir minggu ini ia akan tampil sebagai pembuka di acara Live & Fly, semacam kompetisi untuk menampilkan bakat seseorang di atas _ice rink_, baik itu menari, akrobat maupun hal lain. Memenangkan juara pertama di kompetisi balet nasional bukan berarti Hinata bisa bersantai. Justru ia semakin sibuk berlatih agar tidak mengecewakan orang-orang yang mendukungnya.

Hinata tidak mengikuti kompetisi bernama Live & Fly yang disiarkan oleh stasiun TV swasta di Konoha tersebut. Ia akan tampil sebagai _special performance_, membawakan penampilan yang disebut _ice ballet_.

Bagi Hinata ini adalah sebuah tantangan. Ia menguasai balet, tapi ia belum tentu bisa menari dengan baik di atas es. Hinata sering berlibur untuk berseluncur saat musim dingin bersama keluarganya, tapi itu saat ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Setelah memasuki dunia balet yang lebih serius, Hinata tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk melakukannya. Walaupun Hinata hanya tampil satu kali, tapi gadis itu berjuang keras untuk memberikan penampilan terbaiknya.

Selesai berganti pakaian, gadis itu melangkah keluar studio dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk di sebuah bangku tunggu.

"Kak Neji?" Hinata keheranan melihat sang kakak menjemputnya. Ia pikir Neji akan pergi ke pestanya Sai.

Neji mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Sudah selesai?" Neji berdiri dan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk singkat. "Kakak tidak datang ke pesta Sai?"

Neji menggeleng. "Kalau aku datang, bagaimana denganmu?"

Hyuuga Neji adalah seorang kakak yang bisa dikatakan _overprotective _pada adik-adiknya, terutama kalau itu adalah Hinata. Ia tentu lebih memilih menjemput adiknya tersebut daripada bersenang-senang. Lagipula Neji tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

"Aku bisa pulang naik taksi," jawab Hinata _innocent_, membuat si kakak menghadiahinya sebuah sentilan kecil di dahi. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya seraya mengelus pelan dahinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan adikku pulang sendiri. Lagipula aku sedang malas ke pesta." Neji mengambil alih tas yang dijinjing hinata dan langsung merangkul pundak adiknya tersebut, memaksanya untuk jalan. "Ayo pulang!"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalimat Neji. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki kakak yang sangat perhatian. Hinata lalu memeluk kakak semata wayangnya tersebut. "Umm … _arigatou_, _Niisan_."

**x**

**x**

**B&B**

**x**

**x**

Ino adalah gadis yang bisa dikatakan hampir memiliki semuanya. Kecantikan, kepopuleran, dan kekayaan. Banyak yang iri pada gadis tersebut, tapi juga tidak sedikit yang kagum padanya.

Tidak seperti Naruto, Yamanaka Ino tidak menganggap kehidupannya sebagai permainan, namun seperti persaingan. Siapa yang kuat, maka ia akan mampu bertahan. Biasanya Ino selalu memenangkan persaingan itu. Hingga pada saat ia mengenal Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata yang mampu menarik perhatian Naruto sedemikian rupa sampai pemuda itu terobsesi dengannya membuat Ino sadar, ada persaingan baru yang sulit ia menangkan.

Pertemanan Ino dengan Hinata pun awalnya hanyalah pura-pura. Ino ingin tahu Hinata itu gadis seperti apa sampai-sampai bisa membuat seorang Naruto yang _playboy_ bertekuk lutut. Tapi dalam kepura-puraan itu, secara tak langsung Hinata mengajarinya banyak hal yang membuat Ino menyadari kalau Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Jika dinilai secara fisik, mungkin Ino memang lebih cantik daripada Hinata. Namun dari _inner beauty_, Ino sadar ia masih sangat jauh dari Hinata.

Tapi persaingan belum berakhir karena Naruto belum menjadi milik siapapun. Bukan milik Hinata, dirinya bahkan Sakura. Ino tahu kalau Hinata selama ini hanya memandang Naruto sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih. Ino tidak menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan persaingan itu.

Menjadi teman dekatnya sejak kecil membuat Ino mengenal Naruto lebih dari siapapun. Dulu di sekolah dasar, Naruto adalah sosok anak yang sangat ceria dan hiperaktif. Naruto saat itu sangat mengagumi ayahnya dan ingin menjadi seperti sang ayah. Ia adalah bocah yang sangat positif, walaupun berisik. Tapi justru karena sifatnya itu Naruto jadi mempunyai banyak teman.

Saat di sekolah menengah pertama tahun kedua, Naruto mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Ia menyukai teman seangkatannya. Gadis itu cantik, pintar dan popular. Saat itu Ino belum sadar kalau ia menyukai Naruto, tapi setiap kali Naruto bersama gadis yang disukainya tersebut Ino merasa kesal.

Mulanya Ino bersahabat dengan gadis yang ditaksir Naruto. Gadis itu memiliki sifat yang ceria sama sepertinya. Tapi lama-lama sifat gadis itu berubah. Ia tidak lagi rendah hati. Ia mulai sering menjelekkan orang lain dan menyombongkan diri, karena seperti Ino, gadis itu memiliki segalanya. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu berubah menjadi sangat angkuh.

Naruto tetap menyukai gadis itu. Tidak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan, di mata Naruto hal itu selalu benar. Ia tetap mengejarnya walaupun sering mendapat caci maki dari si gadis. _Well_, saat itu Naruto memang belum setampan dan sekeren saat ini.

Sedangkan hubungan Ino dan gadis itu semakin renggang. Hingga akhirnya Ino tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk mulai merubah penampilannya. Hasilnya, hanya dalam waktu singkat Ino mendapatkan kepopuleran yang lebih. Gadis yang ditaksir Naruto itu tidak terima. Mereka bertengkar hebat, dan akhirnya persahabatan mereka hancur. Saat itu pulalah, Ino sadar akan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Mereka tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa. Kalaupun berbicara, mereka hanya akan saling menyombongkan diri sendiri. Sampai kini mereka masih saling bersaing. Ino setuju dengan pepatah yang mengatakan orang yang bermusuhan justru akan sering bertemu karena lagi-lagi mereka berada di sekolah yang sama.

Bermusuhan dengan seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabat terdekatnya sangat menyakitkan bagi Ino. Ia juga lelah setiap kali berdebat dengan gadis itu tentang siapa yang lebih hebat di antara mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, Ino tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya kalah dan teraniaya.

Sekarang, Naruto tidak lagi menyukai gadis itu. Hadirnya Hinata membuat perhatian Naruto jadi beralih ke gadis balerina tersebut. Tapi sikap Naruto pun berubah. Pandangan hidupnya berubah … hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Teman masa kecilnya yang polos dan ceria berubah menjadi sosok yang selalu berbohong demi mendapat kepuasan pribadi.

Pikiran Ino terinterupsi oleh Sai yang melambaikan tangannya. Ino menoleh, mengikuti kemana Sai memandang. Pintu ruangan VVIP room itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sebahu. Dibalut oleh gaun merah yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat seksi, gadis itu melenggang masuk dengan percaya diri. Ino memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu malas untuk melihat orang yang baru saja datang tersebut.

Ya … dia adalah gadis yang selama ini menjadi rival Ino, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura mendecih pelan begitu melihat Ino memalingkan wajah. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya berkilat menahan emosi.

_Dia benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran._

Bukannya menghampiri Sai mengingat acara ini adalah miliknya, Sakura malah berjalan mendekati Naruto. Pemuda itu rupanya sudah mabuk, terlihat dari kedua manik matanya yang tadi berwarna biru kini menjadi merah dan juga sikapnya yang menampakkan gejala-gejala orang mabuk.

Langkah kaki Sakura dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Sampai di depan Naruto, Sakura langsung duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu sambil melilitkan tangan rampingnya ke leher Naruto, dan mulai menciuminya.

Gadis tersebut menggerakkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Sebagai laki-laki, instingnya mengatakan untuk merespon ciuman itu. Naruto refleks melilitkan tangannya yang hangat di pinggang Sakura, memeluknya erat-erat. Tangan satunya memegang belakang kepala gadis itu dan menekannya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung panas. Naruto melumat bibir merah Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

_Plok plok plok_

Gaara yang mengawali tepuk tangan itu, kemudian diikuti yang lainnya. Kiba bersorak agar ciuman itu lebih panas lagi. Sedangkan Sai hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

Ino menggenggam ujung gaunnya erat. Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya benar-benar muak. Matanya terasa panas. Kemarahan kian naik seiring dengan sakit di dadanya.

Masih sambil berciuman, Sakura melirik Ino dan tersenyum melihat reaksi mantan teman dekatnya itu, senyum yang licik.

Ino tahu apa maksud Sakura melakukan itu, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pergi dari ruangan itu secepatnya. Ino buru-buru berdiri dan keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian Ino karena semua perhatian terfokus pada Naruto dan Sakura.

Setelah sosok Ino tidak lagi terlihat, Sakura melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto dan berdiri.

"Hei—kenapa berhenti?" protes Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura, berharap untuk melanjutkan adegan itu.

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto sedikit kasar. "_Baka_!" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura pergi menghampiri Sai sekaligus untuk menghindari Naruto. Beruntung pemuda tersebut sedang mabuk dan tidak sadar kalau Sakura hanya main-main. Karena jika ia tahu, Naruto tidak akan segan untuk memberinya pelajaran karena telah memanfaatkannya.

**x**

**x**

**B&B**

**x**

**x**

_Next day …_

Suasana sekolah yang sangat membosankan. Setidaknya begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menarik. Bagi Sasuke, sekolah hanyalah gedung yang berisi manusia-manusia munafik yang berkedok menuntut ilmu, tidak lebih.

Pemuda itu hanya duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memandang ke luar jendela, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dijelaskan Iruka-_sensei _di depan kelas. Padahal _sensei_ tersebut sangat bersemangat, tapi bagaimana lagi kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai pelajarannya. _Well_, pemuda itu memang tidak menyukai apapun.

Sasuke datang ke kelas bukan karena ia ingin belajar, tapi karena tidak ada tempat yang nyaman untuknya membolos. Semua tempat strategis untuk membolos kini dijaga oleh petugas keamanan sekolah. Lagipula Sasuke sedang malas jika harus mendengar ocehan guru-guru maupun anggota komite siswa yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Sasuke mengedarkan manik-manik _obsidian_-nya, hanya untuk mendapati murid-murid di kelasnya yang tampak belajar dengan serius. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mendesah bosan. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin segera keluar kelas.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri. Suara kursi yang berdecit keras membuat berpasang-pasang mata yang tadinya sibuk memerhatikan papan tulis kini berpindah menatap Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan sang guru, Iruka-_sensei_.

"Ada masalah, Uchiha?"

Sasuke diam. Ekspresi wajahnya datar.

Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Iruka-_sensei_ bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Para guru memang sudah tahu tentang masalah sikap yang dimiliki murid baru tersebut. Iruka-_sensei_ menatap Sasuke dengan galak.

"Kembali duduk, Uchiha!"

Bukannya menuruti apa yang gurunya tersebut katakan, Sasuke malah menendang kursi tak bersalah itu agar tak menghalangi jalannya, kemudian melangkah menuju ke depan kelas. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celana. Baju seragamnya berantakan, tanpa blazer dan juga dasi.

Iruka-_sensei _berusaha tenang walaupun sudah sangat emosi. Kakashi-_sensei_ memberitahunya untuk tetap bersabar jika menghadapi murid bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. "Kubilang kembali ke tempat dudukmu," ulangnya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa kau mau dihukum?"

Hukuman? Oh … Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah takut dengan kata itu. Ia sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menerima hukuman, yang tentu saja selalu ia abaikan. Sasuke juga sudah sering menerima bentakan bahkan makian.

_Guru memang hanya bisa memarahi dan menghukum muridnya. _

Terbersit pikiran untuk mengerjai guru pelajaran Fisika Dasar tersebut, Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping Iruka-_sensei_.

"Aaa … bagaimana jika kita bertaruh? Kalau _Sensei_ bisa menyelesaikan soal yang kuajukan dalam waktu limabelas detik, aku akan kembali ke tempat duduk dengan senang hati," ucapnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

Iruka-_sensei_ tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Matanya terbelalak. "Apa?!"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku berjudul "Fundamental of Physics" milik seorang murid yang duduk di barisan depan. Ia membuka buku itu dengan kasar. Setelah menemukan halaman yang ia cari, Sasuke mendekat lagi ke Iruka-_sensei_.

"Ketika hari hujan, air hujan turun vertikal dengan kecepatan 30 m/s. Kemudian angin bertiup dengan kecepatan 10 m/s dari timur ke barat. Kearah mana seseorang harus mengarahkan payungnya agar tidak kehujanan?"

Keterlaluan. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan, pikir Iruka-_sensei_. Pria berusia tigapuluh tahun itu belum pernah menghadapi murid seberani Sasuke. "Kau, beraninya—"

"_Sensei_, gunakan waktumu dengan sebaik-baiknya." Sasuke mengetukkan pelan jarinya ke arloji yang ia pakai.

Iruka-_sensei _langsung merebut buku yang dipegang Sasuke dan membaca soalnya. Itu adalah soal dengan tingkatan yang sulit. Bahkan guru pun belum tentu menyelesaikan soal itu dalam hitungan detik. Pria tersebut tidak bisa berkutik. Tangannya sampai meremas buku fisika tak bersalah tersebut.

"Tiga … dua … satu." Sasuke melemparkan tatapan penuh kemenangan. "Jawabannya adalah delapan belas derajat terhadap garis vertikal. _Sensei_, bye bye~…"

Puas membuat malu pria tersebut, Sasuke lalu melenggang pergi, sambil tertawa. Ia tidak memedulikan bisikan-bisikan yang dilontarkan padanya. Setelah berada di luar kelasnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan jengkel dari Iruka-_sensei_.

_Oh … betapa menyenangkannya bisa membuat seorang guru yang terhormat bereaksi seperti itu._

Merasa haus, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafetaria. Persetan jika nanti ada petugas keamanan maupun guru yang memergokinya.

Sampai di depan kafetaria, Sasuke tidak langsung masuk. Mata _onyx_-nya tertuju pada dua orang yang baginya sangat menyebalkan.

Hinata Hyuuga … dan Namikaze Naruto.

**x**

**x**

**B&B**

**x**

**x**

"Kenapa semalam tidak menghubungiku saat kau sudah selesai latihan, Hina-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi tersinggung. Sejak Hinata mendapat jadwal latihan malam, Narutolah yang menjemput gadis itu. Tapi semalam Hinata tidak menghubunginya. Dan itu membuat Naruto tersinggung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya, Naruto? Kau kan sedang di pesta Sai," sahut Hinata tenang, sambil menuangkan saus tomat ke atas _omurice_ yang masih hangat.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di kafetaria sekolah untuk sarapan. Kafetaria itu masih sepi karena sekarang memang belum saatnya istirahat. Hinata tidak sempat makan pagi karena bangun kesiangan, yang mengakibatkan perutnya sakit. Lambungnya memang sedikit bermasalah. Hinata sadar ia harus selalu menjaga kesehatannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan ditemani Naruto, Hinata terpaksa mengunjungi ke klinik kesehatan.

Yang menjaga klinik hari ini adalah Sizhune, lulusan Fakultas Kedokteran sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama di Konoha. Ia adalah dokter yang baik hati. Begitu mendengar penjelasan Hinata, dokter muda tersebut menyuruh Hinata untuk sarapan di kafetaria. Hinata yang merasa ia sudah terlalu sering merepotkan sahabatnya yang berambut _blonde_ itu meminta Naruto kembali ke kelas. Tapi Naruto bersikeras menemaninya, membuat Hinata akhirnya menyerah.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja persegi dengan empat kursi. Naruto merengut. Mata biru lautnya terpusat pada secangkir _espresso_ yang mengepul, namun pikirannya melayang ke pesta semalam. "Tapi tidak ada kau tidak seru, Hinata."

Keluhan Naruto membuat Hinata berhenti mengunyah dan berpaling menatap si pemuda dengan ekspresi ragu. "Tidak seru? Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala. Naruto mengangguk mantap dan Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kudengar dari Ino semalam bahkan kau sampai mabuk. Apanya yang tidak seru?" lanjutnya.

Naruto semakin merengut mendengar jawaban gadis di hadapannya tersebut. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, karena ia memang mabuk. Begitu bangun tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di rumahnya Gaara.

"Kiba memaksaku, Hina-_chan_." Naruto berusaha membela diri, namun sepertinya Hinata tidak terlalu peduli karena gadis itu hanya tersenyum. "Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, Naruto-_kun_."

Penolakan itu membuat Naruto menatap Hinata penuh tanya. Tidak biasanya Hinata menolak tawarannya. "Kenapa?"

Hinata memusatkan perhatiannya untuk kembali menyantap _omurice_. "Aku dan Neji-_niisan_ akan menginap di rumah bibi kami setelah pulang." Ia kemudian memandang sahabatnya tersebut. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto, Hinata jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"_Gomen_."

Naruto mengangguk dan menyesap lagi _espresso_-nya. Dalam pikirannya, Naruto sibuk mencari cara agar Hinata semakin mendekat padanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata. Gadis itu semakin sibuk dengan latihan baletnya.

Hinata melanjutkan makan dengan diselingi obrolan ringan yang biasa ia bicarakan dengan Naruto. Beberapa kali Hinata terlihat tertawa kecil. Naruto memang pintar dalam menceritakan hal-hal lucu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kaca kafetaria yang sepi itu terbuka. Hiasan pintu bergemirincing menandakan adanya orang yang membuka pintu kaca kafetaria tersebut. Penasaran karena ini belum memasuki waktu istirahat, Hinata memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. Sedikit merasa takut kalau itu adalah petugas keamanan sekolah yang sering berkeliling untuk mengecek siswa yang bandel. Namun mata _lavender_-nya berubah jadi berseri begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang sudah dua hari ini tidak ia temui.

"Oh! Sasuke-_san_?" panggil Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Wajah manisnya kini dihiasi senyuman yang sangat lembut. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kafetaria itu sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. _Well_, sebenarnya ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu keberadaan Hinata di sana. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk membuat Hinata menyapanya terlebih dulu. Dan itu berhasil.

Kedua mata yang bagaikan _yin_ dan _yang_ itu bertemu. Waktu serasa terhenti, dimana Sasuke dan Hinata yang terus saling berpandangan, dan Naruto yang menatap keduanya bergantian dengan benci.

Sasuke memutus kontak mata itu terlebih dulu, membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa. Tapi gadis itu kembali berseri saat dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mejanya setelah memesan minuman.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami," tawarnya ramah. Sementara Naruto terlihat tidak setuju.

Dengan arogan, Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Hinata. "Aku baru tau kalau anggota dewan sekolah bisa membolos."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi jaga ucapanmu." Naruto buru-buru berdiri. Cowok itu sudah siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya lagi seperti dua hari lalu.

"Naruto …" Hinata menatap Naruto penuh harap, meminta cowok itu agar tetap sabar. "Maaf, Sasuke-_san_. Tapi aku sudah mendapat izin."

Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang sepertinya mengatakan kalau ia tak peduli, tapi beruntung Hinata tidak mendengarnya. Kalau Hinata dengar pasti ia akan sedih. Gadis itu kembali fokus menyantap _omurice_-nya yang hampir habis. Keheningan melingkupi ketiga orang tersebut.

Tak lama setelah itu jus tomat yang dipesan Sasuke tiba. Hinata juga sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Hina-_chan_, ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Naruto, seakan mengatakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang meneguk jus tomatnya.

"Ano … Sasuke-_san_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan."

Sasuke mengangkat wajah, menatap Hinata, yang rupanya malah membuat gadis itu gugup.

"I-ini …" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kertas.

Sasuke menerima selembar kertas yang ia duga adalah tiket. Benar saja, di sana tertulis tiket masuk Live&Fly Show. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

_Cewek balerina ini mengajakku kencan?_

"A-ano … aku akan tampil di situ … kuharap kau mau datang," jelas Hinata pelan.

Naruto memandang Hinata tak percaya. Hinata memberi tiket pada si Uchiha Sasuke? Apa tidak salah? Bukan memberikan tiket itu untuk sahabatnya tapi malah pada anak baru yang terkenal sebagai _badboy_?

"Hinata— bagaimana bisa aku belum punya tiket itu?" Naruto jelas tersinggung sekarang. Ia menatap Hinata minta penjelasan.

"Ah! Untuk Naruto dan yang lain, tiketnya ada di Neji-_niisan_. Nanti pasti dikasih sama Neji-_niisan_."

Jawaban yang diucapkan dengan santai itu membuat Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Jadi, sekarang ia sudah bukan cowok yang paling dekat bagi Hinata? Hinata selalu memperlakukannya dengan spesial. Tapi tidak sejak munculnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri. "Um … Aku ada urusan komite sekolah, permisi." Hinata menoleh untuk menatap pemuda Uchiha itu. "Sasuke-_san_, aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu."

"Tunggu." Hinata sudah mau berbalik tapi tangannya ditahan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke ikut berdiri, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat bibir Hinata, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis tersebut.

Hinata hanya mampu terbelalak dan mematung. Pandangannya kosong.

"Kau meninggalkan saus di bibirmu," bisik Sasuke lalu kembali duduk.

Sesaat waktu terasa berhenti. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto terlalu terkejut dengan aksi mendadak Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya menyeringai sambil menyesap minumannya seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Setelah sadar, Hinata segera berlari sambil menutup mulutnya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto masih terhenyak. Ia sangat ingin menghajar cowok berambut pantat ayam itu sekarang juga. Tapi ia tahu hal itu hanya akan membuat Hinata semakin simpati terhadap Sasuke. Dadanya serasa akan meledak. Seharusnya ia yang menyentuh bibir Hinata untuk pertama kali, bukan cowok yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengacaukan semua rencananya itu.

"_Asshole_, aku membencimu," katanya sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan untuk menyeringai lebar. "Dan aku lebih membencimu, _dammit_!"

**x**

**x**

**B&B**

**x**

**x**

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pipinya bersemu merah. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi bibirnya yang terasa panas. Adegan itu seakan terekam jelas di kepalanya.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mencium Hyuuga Hinata. Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Memasuki _restroom_, Hinata langsung menuju wastafel. Rambutnya yang ia ikat terlihat sedikit berantakan karena berlari. Pipinya merona merah.

Hinata memegangi kedua pipinya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ada perasaan senang atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia selalu ingin lebih mengenal cowok itu. Walaupun kemarin Neji dan teman-temannya menyuruh agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Penasaran akan siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, karena setiap melihat pemuda itu Hinata merasakan perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Mereka— teman-temannya serta Neji— mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu berbahaya. Tapi Hinata tidak setuju. Mereka bisa berkata begitu karena mereka tidak mencoba memandang Sasuke seperti Hinata memandang pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke tidak berbahaya. Tidak, Hinata bisa melihatnya. Cowok itu hanya tersesat, dalam kesepian, kurang kasih sayang dan ketidakpercayaan. Hinata ingin menolongnya.

Hinata tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi hatinya berkata kalau ia membutuhkan Sasuke. Dan mungkin … dilihat dari yang Sasuke lakukan tadi … Sasuke juga membutuhkannya.

"Sasuke-_san_ … aku ingin tahu kau seperti apa di balik topeng dinginmu itu."

Hinata tanpa sadar mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tidak secara berbisik, tapi cukup keras. Gadis itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan memandang sekitar. Ia bernapas lega karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Gadis itu lalu melangkah keluar setelah merapikan penampilannya.

Beberapa saat setelah Hinata menghilang di balik pintu, salah satu pintu toilet terbuka. Haruno Sakura keluar dari sana. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyuman misterius.

"Tidak cukup Naruto, kau juga ingin memiliki Sasuke? Hyuuga Hinata tidak sepolos yang orang-orang pikir rupanya," desisnya licik.

**x**

**x**

**B&B**

**x**

**x**

"AAAAGH!" raungan kemarahan dan frustasi menyebar di dada pemuda itu. Memasuki kamar, ia membanting tasnya keras-keras dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"N-Naruto-_sama_."

Seorang gadis yang terlihat sebaya dengannya berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Rambutnya panjang, berwarna hitam dan sedikit bergelombang. Kulitnya putih dan iris matanya berwarna kehijauan. Gadis itu memakai pakaian maid berwarna hitam-pink.

Naruto menoleh. Kedua manik biru Naruto meneliti tubuh _maid_ tersebut dari atas ke bawah, kemudian kembali ke atas lagi. _Oh God, her curves …_

Kebetulan sekali, pikir Naruto. Ia sedang kesal dan butuh sesuatu untuk melupakan kekesalannya itu. "Kemari," perintahnya.

Gadis tersebut berjengit kanget. Ia terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya berjalan mendekati majikannya perlahan.

"Kau _maid_ baru?" tanya Naruto yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

"I-iya."

Jawaban yang diucapkan dengan terbata itu mengingatkan Naruto akan Hinata saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Saat itu Hinata masih pemalu dan gampang gugup. Dan mengingat Hinata membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Buka bajumu!"

Pelayan baru itu terbelalak, kaget dengan permintaan majikan muda tersebut. Refleks ia malah memegang erat bagian depan seragam _maid_-nya, seakan takut baju itu tiba-tiba akan terlepas. "T-tapi, Naruto-_sama_—"

"Buka atau kupecat?" potong Naruto cepat. Tatapannya kini berubah mengintimidasi.

Ancaman itu membuat si gadis tidak berani membantah. Dengan menahan isak tangis, gadis itu membuka pakaiannya perlahan.

Naruto yang tidak sabar langsung berdiri dan menarik tubuh gadis itu, merebahkannya ke tempat tidur secara kasar. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Naruto merobek seragam _maid_ itu dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Gadis tersebut masih berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang kini hanya berbalutkan pakaian dalam, namun Naruto dengan cepat meraih kedua tangannya, menguncinya di atas kepala si gadis.

Sambil menindihnya, Naruto menciumi bibir gadis tersebut dengan liar. Si gadis berusaha meronta, tapi tenaga Naruto yang jauh lebih kuat tidak sebanding dengannya.

Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap kedua manik hitam di depannya dengan tajam. "Aku sudah cukup menunggu, dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya lebih lama," ucapnya dengan nada suara yang mengerikan. Lalu Naruto berpindah menciumi leher pelayannya itu hingga yang terdengar di kamarnya hanyalah desahan-desahan.

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku, Hinata-_chan_. Karena ayahmu sendiri yang menyerahkanmu padaku." Desisan menyengat yang berbahaya.

Setelah ini, sebuah permainan kejam tanpa perasaan pun akan dimulai. Dimana Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino menjadi tokoh utamanya.

**.**

**.**

…**.. tbc …..**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya jadi juga. Gomen ne lama banget updatenya~**

**gomen nih, pasti banyak typonya. Panjang banget soalnya, n saya emang orang yg ga teliti.**

**oia, tokoh ami yg nelpon naru itu oc yah. Karna saya udah ngga terlalu ngikutin naruto lagi n sebenernya gak begitu hapal nama tokoh*nya. Hehe**

**dan buat bar & yg minuman* keras itu sejujurnya juga ngasal. Cuma pernah denger aja, n saya pun gak ngerti yg paling memabukkan yang mana. Jadi kalo misal agak gak masuk akal abaikan ya. Kekeke :D**

**n gomen juga adegan terakhirnya malah begitu. Niatnya tuh mau bikin lime, tapi gak gak gak kuat nulisnya. Wkwk. Lagian diffn kan udah ngga boleh yaa ada lemonnya. Padahal harusnya ada dikit. Aigoo~**

**okee, sekian dulu cuap*nya. Untuk semua yang baca makasih banyak yaahh. Buat yang menyempatkan review hontou ni arigatouuu~ m(_ _)m. gomen ga bisa sebut satu* ya~, wordsnya udah banyak bgt. di chap depan nanti saya cantumin kok. ^^**

**Seperti biasa, komen, review, kritik, dll sangat author harapkan. *kecuali FLAME PAIRING. ^^**

**Bye byecyclee~**

**Regards,**

**Ayuwaza Shia**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh banget kok ninggalin jejak. ^^v**


	5. The Black Swan Princess

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Dingin. Pembuat masalah. Tidak peduli pada apapun di sekitarnya. Oh! Jangankan peduli, cowok itu bahkan membenci hampir semua hal di kehidupannya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Sasuke masih memiliki sebuah kelebihan—selain wajah rupawan tentu saja— yaitu menepati janji. Sasuke tidak akan pernah menarik ucapannya.

Sasuke tidak main-main saat bilang pada ayahnya kalau ia akan membalas semua perlakuan sang ayah yang menyebabkan kehidupan keluarganya berantakan. Dibuktikan dengan Sasuke yang berubah menjadi cowok nakal. Membuat onar di sekolah, membolos, bahkan tidak takut untuk menghajar guru hingga si putra bungsu Uchiha itu tidak jarang dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Ayahnya harus mengeluarkan banyak uang tentu saja. Belum lagi rasa malu yang diterima ayahnya.

Sasuke tahu ayahnya hampir kewalahan menghadapi kenakalannya. Bahkan pagi ini ayahnya itu sampai kehabisan kata-kata karena perbuatannya. Dengan sengaja menumpahkan teh di atas _pc tablet_ sang ayah yang ia tahu di dalamnya tersimpan berkas penting. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya melakukan apa yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Uchiha Fugaku. Membuat ayahnya sengsara adalah tujuannya.

Begitu pula dengan kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan Naruto. Saat mengatakan kalau ia akan memenangkan Hinata dari cowok berambut pirang tersebut, otak cerdas Sasuke sudah menyusun berbagai cara untuk menakhlukkan hati si balerina tersebut.

_Hinata akan menjadi miliknya seorang. _

_Sasuke akan membuat gadis itu berada di bawah kendalinya. Tergila-gila padanya. Melakukan apapun yang ia minta._

_Lalu Sasuke akan menghancurkannya pelan-pelan._

Memikirkannya membuat bibir Sasuke terangkat, muncul seringai licik. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari apa yang ia rencanakan pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah. Bersandar pada pagar pembatas, sembari mata _onyx_-nya menatap tajam, mengintai sang target yang terlihat sedang bergurau dengan teman-temannya.

Menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskan perlahan, kedua manik kelam Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari setiap gerak gerik si putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

_Beautiful … Innocent … Like a doll._

Hanya kata-kata itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak hanya di mata Sasuke, bahkan hampir semua siswa Konoha Gakuen mengakuinya. Hinata punya paras yang bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori cantik. Kulit putih bak _porcelain_ membuat penampilannya terkesan inosen, seperti boneka. Belum lagi pribadi kalem dan murah senyumnya yang menambah nilai plus pada diri Hinata.

Ah … betapa Sasuke ingin segera merusak keindahan yang dimiliki gadis itu. Keindahan yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia akan menodai keinosenan Hinata … seperti nila yang merusak sebelangan susu. Senyuman manis Hinata yang mampu membuat orang di sekitarnya luluh itu akan segera hilang, berganti kesedihan.

Tapi Sasuke akan bersabar, menunggu hingga hari itu terjadi.

Bukankah … menghancurkan sesuatu yang indah secara perlahan-lahan akan lebih menyenangkan daripada terburu-buru?

**.**

**.**

"**Ballerina and the Beast"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto, Yamanaka Ino**

**Pairing: SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruIno**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Warning: Language, smut (?), dll.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Black Swan Princess**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Yamanaka Ino atau Hyuuga Hinata?"

Suara yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Menoleh, Sasuke mendapati pemuda berseragam seperti dirinya—walaupun lebih rapi—sambil menunjuk tempat Hinata berada dengan isyarat matanya. Sasuke terlalu fokus memperhatikan Hinata, hingga tidak sadar ada orang yang menghampirinya.

Cowok yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya itu cukup tinggi, bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Kulitnya sedikit berwarna tan. Rambutnya hitam panjang, hingga harus diikat tinggi―yang membuat Sasuke sedikit heran bagaimana bisa sekolah yang mengagungkan tata tertib ini membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kalau kau heran akan penampilanku, semua karena aku adalah siswa terjenius di sini. Jadi tidak masalah." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, pemuda itu menjawab santai.

"Jadi yang mana?" tanya pemuda beriris hitam itu lagi. "Sama-sama populer. Yamanaka yang cantik dan seksi. Hyuuga yang polos dan manis."

"Siapa kau dan apa urusanmu ke sini?" tanya Sasuke tak ramah.

"Bukankah sudah seminggu lebih kau jadi murid sini? Harusnya kau tahu siapa ketua dewan siswa sekolahmu," jelasnya tanpa menoleh. Pandangan pemuda itu kini juga tertuju pada Hinata dan Ino.

Sasuke mengabaikan jawaban cowok itu dan kembali menyesap rokoknya. Sambil menyeringai, Sasuke mengepulkan asap rokok ke arah seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ketua dewan siswa tersebut.

Si ketua dewan siswa itu malah tertawa. Tawa mengejek yang membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya heran. Tiba-tiba muncul tanpa diundang, bersikap dengan sok tahu-nya dan tidak marah diperlakukan dengan rendah olehnya.

Setelah tawa mengejek itu berakhir, cowok tadi berpaling dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aaa … kalau kau tidak punya cukup _back up_, lebih baik jangan berpikir untuk mendekati Hinata. Naruto mungkin memang dikenal sebagai mantan _yankee_, tapi dia tidak akan segan membuat orang yang mendekati Hinata menjadi …" cowok tersebut berhenti bicara dan meraih rokok yang terselip di bibir Sasuke dengan cepat. Kemudian membuangnya dan menginjaknya dengan sadis. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke lagi dan melanjutkan," … menjadi seperti rokokmu itu."

Sasuke menghela napas kesal. Ia ingin menghajar orang di depannya itu tanpa ampun, tapi sayangnya Sasuke sedang tidak _mood_.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya. Tapi aku tak peduli." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya, tapi lagi-lagi dengan gerakan secepat kilat si ketua dewan siswa sudah merebutnya.

Amarahnya naik. Sasuke menatap sengit laki-laki berambut nanas yang berani menantangnya. "Kembalikan!" desisnya.

"Pasal 10 ayat 2 menyatakan siswa maupun guru dilarang merokok di lingkungan sekolah. Apapun alasannya." Cowok itu memainkan bungkusan batang-batang nikotin yang dipegangnya.

Sasuke murka. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Orang di hadapannya itu memang sengaja mencari masalah dengannya. Dalam aturan di hidupnya, siapapun yang mencari masalah dengannya harus dibuat menyesal.

"Keparat!"

"Salam kenal juga. Aku Nara Shikamaru. Sebagai ketua dewan siswa, aku berhak melakukan ini." bukannya gentar, pemuda yang mengaku bernama Shikamaru tersebut malah sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum.

_Oh … benar-benar minta diberi pelajaran._

Sasuke menghantamkan tinjunya, tapi Shikamaru berhasil menghindar dengan mudah. "Kekerasan juga dilarang. Kalau kau masih ingin bertahan di sekolah ini, lebih baik hentikan."

Merasa puas karena rencana untuk 'menyapa' murid baru — yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi topik utama perbincangan siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen — berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Shikamaru berbalik. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk seringai yang jarang ia tampilkan. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena kemarin tertidur di kafetaria. Shikamaru jadi bisa menemukan hal yang sepertinya menarik. Taruhan antara Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oh! Dan aku menantikan siapa yang akan mendapatkan sang _Innocent Princess_ itu. "

_Blam!_

Sasuke mendecih. _Satu orang menyebalkan muncul lagi._

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina & the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Suasana di kafetaria Konoha Gakuen siang ini sedikit tidak biasa. Terasa lebih gaduh. Lebih ramai.

Bukan karena berebut menu makan siang baru di kafetaria—bukan. Ada hal lain yang lebih menarik minat murid-murid tersebut. Laki-laki maupun perempuan, semua terlihat asik membicarakan satu hal.

_Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata._

Sebenarnya, tidak ada kesalahan yang dilakukan kedua orang tersebut. Tidak ada. Makan siang bersama di kafetaria bukanlah kesalahan. Hanya saja, karena itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata —yang tidak pernah terlihat bersama laki-laki selain Naruto dan Neji— tiba-tiba memasuki kafetaria dengan cowok yang baru semingguan ini menjadi murid Konoha Gakuen, maka desas-desus pun menyebar dengan cepat.

_Well_. Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia umum kalau siapapun laki-laki yang berani mendekati Hinata hanya akan berakhir babak belur oleh Naruto. Meskipun Hinata sendiri tidak tahu, tapi seluruh sekolah tahu akan kenyataan itu.

Bisikan-bisikan pun semakin terdengar di sana-sini.

Itulah yang terjadi jika dua orang popular melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa di muka umum.

Hinata mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Ia tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Terutama pada kondisi yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan seperti saat ini. Niatan makan siang agar lebih bisa mengenal sosok Uchiha Sasuke pun menguap begitu saja.

Gadis itu menunduk. Memainkan makanannya yang bahkan belum setengahnya habis. Ia merasa bersalah. Sasuke sendiri pasti tidak nyaman akan situasi ini. Padahal Hinata ingin membuat pemuda tersebut merasa betah di Konoha Gakuen ini.

"Tunggu di sini."

Saat mendongak, Hinata telah mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Namun tak berapa lama cowok itu kembali lagi. Dengan membawa dua kotak makanan.

"S-Sasuke-_san_ …"

"Ayo."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Hinata, Sasuke langsung saja menarik lengan gadis itu. Mengajaknya pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan. Tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang labil yang selalu ingin tahu masalah orang lain.

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina & the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Melihat Hinata pergi meninggalkan kantin bersama si anak baru, Kiba dan Sai langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli pada Hinata. Hanya saja— ini adalah permintaan dari Naruto yang hari ini tidak masuk.

_Awasi Hinata selama aku tak ada. Pastikan si Uchiha itu tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun._

Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto itu seperti ultimatum. Dan mau tak mau, mereka harus mengawasi Hinata. Merepotkan memang. Tapi berurusan dengan Naruto yang murka akan jauh lebih merepotkan.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

Ino ikut berdiri. Gadis itu bahkan menahan tangan Sai, membuat cowok berambut hitam tersebut menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja membawa Hinata kembali. Dia tidak boleh berduaan dengan si brengsek itu." Kiba menjawab dengan tidak sabar. Kata-kata kasar pun keluar dari mulutnya.

Ino berjengit.

_Brengsek?! Orang brengsek mengatai orang lain brengsek? Sungguh lucu. _

Sayangnya Ino tidak berniat mengatakan pemikirannya langsung. Bukannya tidak berani. Tapi itu bukan prioritas utamanya saat ini.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi begitu peduli pada Hinata?" tanya Ino sembari tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sedikit menghina. Tapi yang ia ucapkan tidak sepenuhnya salah. Meskipun berteman, tapi hubungan antara Hinata dengan Sai, Kiba dan Gaara tidak sampai pada tahap saling peduli. Atau setidaknya belum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tatapan Sai pada Ino menajam.

Ino memutar matanya. Tanpa mereka menjawab pun ia yakin ini semua pasti perbuatan Naruto. Menyuruh teman-temannya mengawasi Hinata hanya agar sahabatnya tersebut tidak bersama Sasuke. Benar-benar berlebihan.

"_Tsk_. Mau-maunya kalian jadi kacungnya Naruto."

"Jaga bicaramu, Ino!" Nada bicara Sai berubah. Jelas sekali ada rasa tersinggung. Mata kelam Sai terlihat semakin dingin. Cowok berkulit pucat itu berlalu. Kiba mengikuti. Walaupun tak mengucapkan apapun, tapi Ino bisa melihat kalau cowok itu juga tersinggung.

Ino menghela napas. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya berbicara kasar. Tapi Ino tak punya pilihan lain.

"Seperti dugaanku. Kau mendukung sekali Hinata dekat dengan Sasuke." Gaara berkata datar.

Cowok berambut merah yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton itu akhirnya membuka suara. Ia berdiri, lalu mendekati Ino dan memajukan wajahnya hingga berada tepat di depan wajah Ino. Gaara lalu melanjutkan," Apa agar kau punya kesempatan mendekati Naruto?"

_Brak!_

Ino mendorong keras pemuda itu hingga terduduk di kursi. Menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitar, namun Ino tak peduli. Gaara memang terkenal dengan kata-kata pedasnya. Tapi kali ini keterlaluan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak serendah itu!" Setelahnya, Ino melangkah pergi. Tiba-tiba kafetaria menjadi menyesakkan untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau seharusnya berpaling padaku, _sayang_."

Ino berhenti sejenak, namun karena terlalu sering mendengar rayuan dari Gaara, gadis itu tidak berbalik dan langsung pergi. Jika saja Ino mau membalikkan badannya, ia akan bisa melihat raut wajah serius bercampur sedih yang tidak pernah Gaara tunjukkan sebelumnya .

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina & the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Sampai di atap, Sasuke langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata dan mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sisi atap yang teduh. Hinata mengikuti dalam diam. Gadis itu masih merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen_ …"

Raut wajah Hinata menampakkan kekhawatiran kalau-kalau Sasuke akan marah. Pasalnya, Hinatalah yang tadi mengusulkan agar mereka makan di kafetaria karena tak membawa bekal. Hinata tidak menyangka, hanya dengan bersama pemuda itu bisa menarik perhatian hampir semua pengunjung.

Sasuke memandang Hinata sejenak. "Hn. Cepat makan. Waktu istirahat tak lama lagi."

Tidak ingin lebih membuat Sasuke kecewa, Hinata buru-buru duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Sasuke menyerahkan satu kotak makanan pada Hinata.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_san_."

Hinata membuka kotak yang terbuat dari _styrofoam_ itu pelan, dan menemukan _sushi salmon roll_ di dalamnya.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Mereka memakan bentonya dalam diam. Sebagai seorang Hyuuga, Hinata memang tumbuh dengan peraturan yang ketat. Membuat gadis itu terbiasa tidak berbicara saat sedang makan.

Sedangkan Sasuke. _Well_, karena ia memang cowok yang pendiam. Namun Sasuke lebih suka suasana seperti ini. Toh ia tidak terlalu suka pada perempuan yang berisik.

Sambil memakan _sushi_-nya, Sasuke diam-diam meneliti gadis di depannya tersebut. Rasa penasaran yang besar membuat iris oniks-nya tidak bisa berhenti. Mungkin terdengar klise, tapi Sasuke merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan Hinata sebelumnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke mengernyit. Kepolosan Hinata benar-benar racun.

"Hn … sepertinya kau memang suka meninggalkan sesuatu di bibirmu." Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai.

Hinata buru-buru mengambil tisu di sakunya, namun tangan Sasuke menghentikannya.

Lagi-lagi kedua pasang manik yang kontras itu bertatapan. Seakan ingin saling membaca satu sama lain. Manik _lavender_ yang hangat dan manik _onyx_ yang dingin. Sangat berlawanan. Namun entah kenapa, sepertinya justru hal itu yang membuat keduanya tak juga melepaskan pandangan.

Sasuke lalu maju perlahan. Hinata tak bergerak, masih terlalu fokus memandang mata kelam Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir merah Hinata. Perlahan-lahan. Namun sebelum kedua bibir itu bertemu, Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya dan berpaling. Kedua tangannya juga mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh.

Sasuke sedikit tercengang. Cowok itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Penolakan yang baru saja dilakukan Hinata benar-benar melukai harga dirinya. Tak taukah Hinata kalau sudah tak terhitung berapa wanita yang mendekati Sasuke, bahkan dengan suka rela membuka baju dan paha mereka untuk pemuda itu?

_Gadis sombong!_

Tapi bukan Sasuke kalau terpengaruh dengan masalah seperti ini. Dengan mempertahankan topeng _stoic_-nya, Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Kedua manik kelamnya ia alihkan memandang langit.

Hening menyelimuti sejenak. Hingga Hinata membuka lagi suaranya.

"_Gomen_ … tapi kupikir … tidak seharusnya seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha agar terdengar berminat.

"Ini … terlalu cepat. Apakah … tidak lebih baik jika kita lebih dulu mengenal satu sama lain?" Hinata bertanya penuh harap. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti tersinggung atas penolakannya. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin hubungan mereka berkembang terlalu cepat. Terutama dalam hal _skinship_.

Dalam hati, Sasuke setuju bahwa ia terlalu buru-buru. _Well,_ Sasuke memang bukan seorang yang penyabar. Tapi khusus untuk hal ini, mungkin ia bisa menunggu sedikit lagi. Hinata juga berbeda, bukan tipe murahan seperti perempuan kebanyakan yang tertarik padanya.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang manis sekali. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang bersama lagi? Aku akan membuatkan Sasuke-_san_ bento."

Tawaran yang tidak mungkin Sasuke tolak. "Hn."

"Makanan kesukaan Sasuke-_san_ apa?"

"Apa saja yang ada tomatnya."

Hinata mengangguk. Senyuman masih setia menghiasi wajah ayunya. "Aaa … kalau begitu besok akan kubuatkan dengan banyak tomat."

Namun Hinata teringat dengan kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Helaan napas pun terdengar dari gadis itu. "Tapi … bagaimana kalau besok kita janjian bertemu di sini saja? Hanya supaya tidak menarik perhatian. Pasti Sasuke-_san_ terganggu dengan yang di kafetaria tadi, kan?"

Sasuke memang tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian, namun bukan berarti ia ingin menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Lagipula, di masa sekolah yang mengagungkan ketenaran ini, makan siang bersama gadis populer termasuk hal yang membanggakan. Tapi jika Hinata ingin menyembunyikannya, Sasuke juga tak keberatan.

"Baiklah. Asalkan kau memanggilku tanpa –_san_."

"Eh?"

"Cepat."

Pipi Hinata tiba-tiba dihiasi oleh semu merah mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu-ragu untuk memenuhi apa yang pemuda tampan tersebut mau.

"S-Sasuke?"

Dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menyeringai mendapati reaksi Hinata yang sesuai dengan harapannya.

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina & the Beast**

**x**

**x**

"Ah … Ooh … _Shit_!" Desahan yang dikeluarkan cowok bermata safir itu terdengar begitu seksi—setidaknya bagi cewek yang sekarang sedang 'berurusan' dengan barang milik cowok tersebut.

Malam hari dan jalan yang sepi. Sebuah 'permainan' di dalam mobil yang sudah dilakukan sejak setengah jam yang lalu itu belum juga usai.

Naruto sampai harus berpegangan pada setir mobilnya. Permainan _oral_ yang dilakukan wanita itu benar-benar membuatnya nikmat. Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang kini sedang menciumi, menjilat dan mengulum barang kebanggaannya.

"Ohh!"

Naruto menjambak rambut wanita itu, lalu memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang lain bermain dengan payudara seksi wanita tersebut. Memilin-milin putingnya, hingga membuat si wanita mendesah di sela-sela kulumannya.

_Drrrt. Drrrt._

Naruto melirik ponselnya.

_Hinata-hime_.

Hinata berusaha menelpon. Tapi Naruto tak berniat mengangkatnya.

"_Faster_ … _My doll_!" Naruto memejamkan mata, membayangkan jika yang memuaskannya adalah Hinata_nya_. Hinata yang inosen sedang melakukan _oral sex_ padanya. Membayangkan jika 'barangnya' berada di dalam mulut mungil itu.

Oh. Naruto merasakan sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak.

"HINATA!"

Nama yang diteriakkan oleh Naruto itu membuat wanita tadi menekuk wajahnya. Padahal dirinya yang membuat Naruto puas, tapi malah nama perempuan lain yang disebut.

"Namaku Naomi, Naruto-_kun_~" wanita itu merajuk. Namun Naruto tak menghiraukan. Cowok itu malah segera merapikan celananya, membuka kaca mobil lebar-lebar—menghilangkan aroma seks di dalam mobilnya.

"Sekarang keluar."

Wanita itu menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Keluar? Apa maksudmu, Naruto-_kun?_ Kita belum selesai, kan?" tanyanya manja. Yah, mereka memang baru bermain _oral_.

"Aku ada urusan." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Begitu pentingkah? Ta-tapi aku masih ingin lanjuut~…" Wanita yang berpakaian serba mini itu terlihat sangat tidak rela.

"Sangat penting. Karena aku akan menjemput boneka berhargaku."

"Ta-tapi ka–"

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

Bentakan itu cukup membuat wanita bernama Naomi itu langsung merapikan bajunya yang berantakan dan keluar dari mobil mewah Naruto. Dan tepat setelah Naomi turun, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung melajukan mobilnya. Meninggalkan salah satu wanita pemuasnya sendirian.

Sepanjang perjalanan menjemput Hinata, pikiran Naruto tertuju pada pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Kiba siang tadi.

"Tidak berguna!" desisnya. Kabar itu jelas membuat emosi Naruto mendidih. Ada alasan yang membuat Naruto tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Alasan yang sangat penting, yang sangat akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan objek obsesinya.

Ya. Otak Naruto sudah dipenuhi oleh objek obsesinya.

Obsesi. Perasaan yang menunjukkan perhatian berlebihan terhadap sesuatu dan dikendalikan oleh emosi yang kuat. Bila seseorang terpengaruh oleh obsesi, maka keinginannya pada objek obsesinya ditunjukkan dengan gairah yang besar, keganasan bahkan kegilaan.

Itulah bentuk perasaan Naruto. Ingin menguasai dan memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya. Tidak menerima penolakan dan kegagalan.

Tapi terimakasih pada bakat aktingnya yang luar biasa, Naruto mampu menyembunyikan semua itu secara rapi.

_Dia milikku. Milikku. Hanya milikku . _

Kata-kata itu diucapkan dalam hati layaknya mantra. Naruto merasakan kemarahannya meningkat, kemarahan yang berdenyut-denyut seiring dengan dadanya yang sesak.

Bayangan Hinata yang tersenyum bahkan merona bila berada di dekat Sasuke membuatnya muak. Hanya Naruto yang boleh membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya Naruto yang boleh membuatnya merona. Oh, bahkan jika Hinata menangis dan bersedih, hanya boleh Narutolah penyebabnya.

Orang-orang menyebut itu adalah obsesi gila, tapi Naruto menyebutnya cinta.

Naruto terus memacu Porsche-nya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, menuju tempat Hinata berlatih balet. Cahaya terang berkilau yang dipancarkan gedung-gedung dan lampu di kanan-kiri jalan justru membuat suasana hati Naruto semakin kelam.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang sudah menunggu di luar gedung. Ia menepikan mobilnya hingga tepat berada di depan si gadis balerina tersebut. Naruto langsung turun dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu.

Hinata tampaknya sedang melamun. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng sambil menawarkan senyum lembut. "Tidak. Maaf merepotkanmu, Naruto."

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil yang menawarkan kehangatan lebih. Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman, Naruto tancap gas. Kali ini dengan kecepatan yang lebih normal untuk mengemudi di jalanan kota besar. Alasan lain adalah karena Hinata benci kebut-kebutan. Lagipula tidak masalah untuk Naruto. Dengan begini dia bisa menikmati waktu lebih lama dengan Hinata.

Naruto harus mengurangi kecepatan saat lampu _traffic light_ berwarna merah. Lampu lalu lintas itu seakan memelototinya, memantulkan kemarahannya. Naruto tiba-tiba menatap Hinata penuh selidik.

"Tadi … kau makan siang lagi dengan anak baru itu?"

Hinata menghela napas. Teringat kejadian saat Naruto selalu berusaha menghindarkannya dari Sasuke. Ia tahu sejak awal Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke. Tapi Hinata masih berpikiran positif. Mungkin hanya karena Naruto belum mengenal pribadi Sasuke.

"Namanya Sasuke, Naruto. Kenapa Naruto tidak berusaha mengenalnya lebih baik?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang dia orang yang berbahaya?" Naruto mengacuhkan usulan Hinata.

"Dia baik―"

"Dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira, Hinata. Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang orang bicarakan tentangnya?"

"Sasuke hanya kesepian … tapi dia sebenarnya cowok yang baik. percayalah, Naru―"

"CUKUP!"

Bentakan itu membuang Hinata bungkam, lalu menatap Naruto penuh keterkejutan.

"Dengar … aku tidak ingin perdebatan kita yang pertama adalah karena si anak baru itu. Jadi diamlah dan berhenti membelanya."

Lampu merah berubah hijau, Naruto menginjak pedal gas hingga rata dengan lantai.

Masih dalam kebingungan, Hinata beralih menatap keluar jendela. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto. Ia berharap kalau hanya halusinasi karena terlalu lelah berlatih balet. Tapi Hinata tahu itu semua benar. Yang baru saja terjadi adalah nyata.

Naruto … baru saja membentaknya.

Belum pulih dari keterkejutannya, Naruto yang tiba-tiba menepikan mobil di jalanan yang sepi membuat Hinata heran.

Pemuda itu langsung menarik Hinata hingga berhadapan dengannya. Kedua tangan Naruto digunakan untuk memerangkap tubuh mungil Hinata.

Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata pelan, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding. Hinata tidak tahu, tapi sentuhan itu tidak seperti sentuhan Naruto yang biasa. Sentuhan itu terasa dingin dan menyengat. Iris _lavender_-nya bahkan tak sanggup menatap langsung _sapphire_ yang tengah intens memandangnya. Mata biru _sapphire_ yang selalu ia kagumi tiba-tiba saja terlihat mengerikan.

"Na-Naruto ... Naruto mau apa?" panik yang menyerang membuat bicaranya jadi gagap. Jarak tubuh Naruto begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Hingga Hinata bisa mencium aroma tubuh laki-laki itu.

Suara Hinata yang terdengar bergetar dan ketakutan itu seakan menyadarkan Naruto yang hampir kalap. Kedua manik Naruto melebar, menyadari kesalahan besar yang nyaris ia lakukan.

"Hina, jangan tinggalkan aku." Naruto memeluknya erat. Sangat erat hingga membuat Hinata sulit bernapas. Namun Hinata lega karena sorot mata pemuda tersebut telah kembali seperti semula. Seperti yang ia kenal.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, Naruto …"

"Kau janji?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tangannya mengelus punggung Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tidak boleh melanggarnya. Mengerti?"

Hinata lagi-lagi mengangguk. Gadis itu tak menyadari arti sebenarnya dari permintaan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati.

_Karena kau adalah tunanganku. Tentu saja kau tak bisa kemana-mana, My Doll._

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina & the Beast**

**x**

**x**

_**A few days later**_

Tidak diragukan lagi, malam ini adalah salah satu malam paling mendebarkan bagi Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu akan menampilkan _ice ballet_ di acara Live & Fly. Acara yang akan disiarkan di seluruh negeri, yang bahkan diikuti oleh beberapa idola dan selebritis papan atas.

Hinata masih berada di ruang rias. Wajahnya telah selesai di-_make up_. Garis-garis wajahnya menjadi lebih tegas. Membuat Hinata terlihat berbeda. Kecantikan yang memperlihatkan sisi dewasanya. Rambutnya digulung tinggi. Beberapa hiasan rambut berwarna perak turut menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Hinata juga sudah berganti kostum. Gaun balet berwarna hitam yang anggun, dengan hiasan bulu-bulu di bagian dada. Sesuai dengan tema koreografi yang akan ia tampilkan. _Black Swan_.

Melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, Hinata memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Menenangkan diri, meredakan degup jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

Tampil di depan banyak orang memang sudah menjadi hal yang tidak asing untuk Hinata. Namun perasaan gugup itu akan selalu ada. Cemas. _Excited_. Terlebih, Hinata ingin memberikan penampilan terbaik untuk seseorang yang ia tunggu.

Setelah memastikan sekali lagi bahwa penampilannya sudah siap, Hinata berjalan ke luar ruang rias. Hinata bisa mendengar suara MC yang sudah mulai membuka acara. Itu artinya penampilannya sebagai _opening performance_ tinggal menghitung menit.

Tiba di balik panggung, Hinata sedikit mengintip keadaan di luar. Hampir semua bangku yang melingkari _ice rink_ yang telah disulap menjadi panggung itu dipenuhi oleh penonton. Sesuatu yang tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Mengingat banyak selebritis yang nanti akan tampil.

Senyuman muncul di wajah cantik Hinata kala indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok orang-orang terdekatnya.

Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak lagi menunjukkan perubahan sikap berarti seperti beberapa hari lalu. Naruto kembali seperti biasa. Ceria dan selalu perhatian padanya. Membuat Hinata lega.

Ino. Ah, Hinata kadang iri dengan kecantikan sahabatnya tersebut. Bahkan saat hanya memakai t-shirt yang dipadukan dengan cardigan seperti sekarang, Ino terlihat begitu cantik. Tapi Hinata tetap bersyukur dan bangga akan sahabatnya tersebut.

Neji. Kakak tersayangnya. Meskipun dingin namun selalu hangat bila bersamanya. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya dan selalu bersedia menampung keluh kesah Hinata.

Gaara, Sai, dan Kiba. Jika bukan karena dekat dengan Naruto, mungkin Hinata takkan kenal baik dengan cowok-cowok itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, Hinata tetap berterimakasih karena mereka meluangkan waktu untuk datang menonton penampilannya.

Orang-orang yang mendukungnya itu selalu bisa meningkatkan kepercayaan diri Hinata. Ia edarkan lagi kedua manik _lavender_-nya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang paling ia nantikan. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini —sedikit— menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

_Huff_

Desah kekecewaan keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Tidak ada sosok itu. Laki-laki yang ia tunggu. Laki-laki yang ingin ia perkenalkan bahwa ada banyak hal menyenangkan di dunia ini.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Teringat akan pesan singkat dari Sasuke tadi siang.

'_Akan kuusahakan datang.'_

_Mungkin hanya terlambat. Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan segera datang_. Tentu saja Hinata akan berpikiran seperti itu. Ia adalah gadis yang selalu berpandangan positif.

"Hinata? Ada apa? Kau tampak tegang."

Hinata berbalik ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Wanita yang sudah Hinata anggap seperti ibu itu mendekatinya. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" ulang wanita beiris _ruby_ tersebut.

"Ti-tidak."

Sayangnya, bicara gagapya itu malah menjadi pertanda kalau ia sedang berbohong. Tapi Kurenai-_sensei_ sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Wanita tersebut tersenyum, lalu mengusap punggung murid kesayangannya.

"Tetap fokus dan lakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan. Seperti biasanya."

Kata-kata sederhana yang selalu diucapkan Kurenai-_sensei_ sebelum Hinata tampil.

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Ekspresinya lebih tenang sekarang.

Benar. Sebagai seorang yang profesional, Hinata memang tidak boleh terganggu pada perasaan seperti ini. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang hanya fokus. Lagipula, menjadi salah satu _special performance_ bukanlah hal yang diperoleh tanpa perjuangan.

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina & the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah tertarik pada kegiatan menonton _live performance_. Baik itu konser, peragaan busana, kesenian tradisional maupun hal lainnya. Menonton hanya membuang-buang waktunya. Juga, semua tempat yang penuh keramaian itu memuakkan.

Tapi untuk kali ini, Sasuke harus sedikit berkorban. Demi mendapatkan Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke Grand Ice Arena, tempat dilangsungkannya Live & Fly.

Dengan malas, iris oniksnya melihat tiket yang diberikan Hinata.

_VIP seat._

Sasuke menyeringai. Belum lama kenal dan gadis itu bahkan memberinya tiket VIP? Bukankah sudah sangat jelas kalau Hinata menaruh hati padanya?

Sasuke memasuki arena _ice skating_ tepat saat musik Swan Lake milik Tchaikovsky mulai mengalun.

Tepat saat panggung _ice rink_ yang gelap mulai terang. Tepat saat sosok Hinata muncul, dengan kepala yang menunduk. Kedua tangannya terangkat menyilang, dan bergerak perlahan. Gerakan yang menyerupai kepakan sayap.

Dan saat suara musik mengalun semakin keras, Hinata pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menari dengan gemulai. Berputar. Meluncur. Kesana-kemari.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, pemuda itu telah terhanyut dalam penampilan Hinata. Benar-benar tarian yang menghipnotis. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Tak pernah ia bayangkan Hinata bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu berbeda.

Apalagi saat tubuh gadis itu membungkuk, kedua tangannya merentang, satu kaki terangkat dan meluncur di atas es. Gerakan khas yang selalu ada tiap penampilan Swan Lake.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu Hinata bisa begitu menawan. Benar-benar lebih dari yang ia harapkan.

Pertunjukan _ice ballet_ Hinata berakhir setelah lima menit. Ketika musik Swan Lake berhenti, Sasuke seolah tersadar.

Iris _onyx_-nya masih mengikuti pergerakan Hinata. Dilihatnya gadis itu membungkuk atas tepuk tangan yang riuh dari penonton.

Ah … Sasuke tidak sabar lagi untuk menyapa sang balerina.

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina & the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Hinata kembali ke ruang rias. Dadanya bergemuruh bahagia. Ia berhasil menampilkan _ice ballet_ dengan lancar. Hinata jadi ingin cepat-cepat berganti kostum dan menemui teman-temannya.

Setelah membersihkan _make up_, Hinata mengambil pakaian dari tasnya. Tangannya lalu menggapai-gapai bagian belakang gaun baletnya, berusaha membuka resleting. Sedikit sulit karena bagian belakang gaunnya rendah.

_Grep_.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan lain yang memegang tangan Hinata. Tangan itu kekar dan dingin. Membuat Hinata menoleh cepat.

"S-Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan penampilan _casual_ yang membuat cowok itu semakin tampan.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Namun Hinata malah merasa tidak nyaman. Seingatnya ia sudah mengunci pintu ruang rias. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa masuk tanpa ia tahu?

"Penampilanmu cukup baik untuk seorang _non-figure skater_."

"Te-terima kasih."

Hinata hanya akan tergagap bila gadis itu sedang gugup. Dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tak menolong sama sekali. Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum misterius, sambil menatap Hinata, meneliti penampilan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kenapa gugup? Tidak jadi melepas gaunmu? Aku bisa membantu melepasnya."

Sasuke mendekat. Hinata mundur. Namun tubuh Hinata menabrak meja rias, jadi ia tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh.

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau membuatku tidak tahan, Hinata." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu merinding.

Hinata tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Namun disaat Hinata masih berusaha memahami, Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya hingga jatuh di dekapan laki-laki berambut raven tersebut. Dan tahu-tahu, bibir Sasuke telah mencium bibir merah Hinata.

Ciuman yang sedikit kasar dan posesif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**.**

**.**

.

Fiuh~ Chapter yang panjang … dan semoga nggak membosankan yaa. ^^

Oke. Yang pertama, saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas update yg sangat lama. Niatnya mau update saat kkn, ternyata malah ngga ada sinyal. :D

Yang kedua, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para reader n reviewer. Tanpa kalian saya pasti ngga update update. Hehe. Yang reviewnya login, silahkan di-cek PM masing-masing. ^^

Yap. Tunangan Hinata adalah Naruto. Kenapa Hiashi bisa nggak tau Naruto? Semua itu akan ada di chap depan. Keke ^^v . dan saya mengurangi banyak deskripsi di sini. Mungkin terasa nge-rush, tapi apa boleh buat. Takut nanti kepanjangan dan bosan.

Dan jua jangan terjebak ranjau typo. Pasti sangat banyak, terutama untuk adegan smut smut yg saya ngga berani baca lagi. haha

**BIG THANKS TO :: ****Mewmew, daisuke, ****Nachie-chan, ****ahirututu, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****Tsubasa DeiChan, ****raito shinki, ****Hasegawa Nanaho****, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, ****Sasuke Hinata, ****VilettaOnyxLV**** , ****i'm Cloud, ****IndigOnyx, ****ck mendokusei****, ****lavender hime chan****, ****Guest, anon, ore, ****Coccoon****, ****Beauty Melody****, ****123 Go Go Deigo**** , ****Lily Purple Lily**** ,****Uchiha Fanny-chan****, ****babyHaniudaAmu****, ****song min ah****, ****Ms. KuDet****, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****, ****Dewi Natalia**** ,**** Tiva-qwiensy**** ,****alluring scarlet****, ****, ****Zoccshan****, ****Bonbon 0330**** ,**** Uchipon,**** , Scarlet,** **Saqee-chan**** ,****aam tempe****, ****Maple Lattes****, ****shawol21bangs**** ,**** Putri,**** Jean Cosz**** ,****driccha**** ,**** desy's dimple, lucy, ****Rhe Muliya Young SHL**** ,K, rini, chikal, siput puput.**

**And last, author selalu mengharapkan kritik saran atau apapun dari teman-teman semua. Tapi NO flame pairing loh ya! ;)**

**XOXO (Kiss&Hug),**

**Ayuzawa Shia**


	6. Two Gorgeous Beasts

**~Summary~**

Karena dalam kehidupan, _'happy ending'_ dimana akhirnya sang pangeran dan sang putri hidup berbahagia selamanya, tidak berlaku. Yang ada hanyalah berusaha mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu, dengan cara masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Segera setelah pertunjukan Hinata selesai, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hanya satu yang laki-laki itu inginkan, yaitu melihat sang balerina dari dekat. Ia belum pernah menemukan hiburan yang bisa sedikit meredakan rasa bosannya—seperti yang Hinata lakukan baru saja. Gadis itu—sang balerina yang menari di atas es— sungguh membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan manik kelamnya. Tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun. Sasuke bahkan enggan untuk berkedip.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, kalau Hinata bisa memberikan penampilan yang sedemikian menghipnotis. Apakah itu sebabnya Naruto begitu terobsesi pada gadis tersebut?

Dan tanpa sadar, di sinilah Sasuke berada sekarang. Di depan ruang rias bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan dimana letak ruangan rias yang digunakan Hinata. Terima kasih pada wajah tampan khas bangsawannya—sehingga tidak ada orang yang curiga—saat dirinya menanyakan pada salah satu staff. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya pun tidak menaruh curiga.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang rias, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat paling pas untuk mengejutkan si nona balerina. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke mencari lebih jauh, sudah ada suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan berhenti di depan pintu. Cowok itu buru-buru bersembunyi di balik rak gantung kostum, yang kebetulan cukup tinggi untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dan begitu Hinata masuk, Sasuke dapat melihat sosok Hinata yang tanpa sadar telah memukaunya.

Wanita muda tersebut berdiri di depan cermin, dan mulai melepas sarung tangan hitam semi-transparan yang melekat di tangannya. Setelahnya, Hinata mengambil kapas dan _make up remover_ dari tasnya. Ia menuangkan pembersih _make up_ itu ke telapak tangan, kemudian dengan kapas mulai mengusapkan pada wajahnya. Tak lama, wajah Hinata telah bersih dari polesan _make up_ yang cukup tebal.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Sasuke sedikit menyayangkan hal yang dilakukan Hinata. Ia belum puas menikmati kecantikan dewasa Hinata, dengan garis-garis wajah yang lebih tegas.

Sekarang Hinata terlihat mengeluarkan baju ganti dari tasnya. Dari pantulan cermin, Sasuke bisa melihat bagian depan gaun yang membalut tubuh Hinata. Gaun balet berwarna hitam yang mencapai pahanya. Bagian belakang gaun yang rendah, memamerkan punggung yang putih serta mulus. Hiasan bulu-bulu di bagian dada, justru menonjolkan bagian tersebut. Dan Sasuke yakin, bahkan tanpa hiasan itupun, Hinata memiliki dada yang penuh. Sasuke tak sabar ingin melihatnya.

Dan saat Hinata terlihat kesulitan membuka resleting gaun yang terletak di punggung, Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan langkah sangat pelan, lelaki itu mendekati Hinata. Kepala Hinata menunduk, dan tangannya menggapai-gapai ujung resleting. Tanpa suara, Sasuke yang telah berdiri di belakang Hinata langsung menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan mungil gadis tersebut.

Hinata menoleh cepat. "S-Sasuke?" Wajahnya nampak terkejut, tapi Sasuke tak peduli.

Uchiha Sasuke menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang licik. Betapa suara Hinata yang terdengar gugup membuatnya senang. Dan ketika dilihatnya raut wajah Hinata yang tidak nyaman bercampur cemas, senyuman Sasuke semakin melebar.

"Penampilanmu cukup baik untuk seorang _non-figure skater_." Sasuke sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan itu. Penampilan Hinata memang hebat, sama sekali tidak mengecewakan. Tapi Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah memuji orang lain.

"Te-terima kasih."

Kedua manik kelam milik Sasuke masih menatap perempuan cantik di hadapannya dengan dalam. Menatap dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, menelusuri tubuh indah yang masih terbalut gaun balet itu. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa gugup? Tidak jadi melepas gaunmu? Aku bisa membantu melepasnya."

Sasuke bergerak mendekat, sedangkan Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya. Tatapan mata Sasuke semakin dalam dan liar, layaknya serigala yang akan memangsa si domba malang. Namun tubuh Hinata menabrak meja rias, jadi gadis itu tidak bisa mundur lebih jauh. Sasuke bisa menangkap kepanikan di wajah si gadis.

Oh… Betapa menyenangkannya melihat gadis yang hidup layaknya tuan putri kini terpojok, tak berdaya.

Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia bergerak lebih maju, memerangkap sang balerina. "Kau membuatku tidak tahan, Hinata." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Benar. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Sebuah naluri liar yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya kini muncul. Naluri yang akhir-akhir ini sering keluar, dan malam ini menjadi sangat kuat. Perempuan bermata keunguan inilah sumber dari nafsu liarnya. Sasuke ingin menjamah seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata, menodai keinosenannya.

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh di dekapannya. Tubuh Hinata menempel ketat di tubuhnya, dan Sasuke merasakan gairahnya membuncah. Tubuh mungil namun berisi gadis itu terasa sangat pas berada dalam pelukannya.

Tak membuang waktu, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Hinata.

Ciumannya sedikit kasar dan posesif.

Bibir Sasuke memagut, melumat bibir lembut milik Hinata. Tubuhnya mendekap dengan sangat erat. Satu tangannya yang bergerak menurunkan resleting gaun balet gadis tersebut. Hinata terkesiap di sela-sela ciuman itu, dan Sasuke memanfaatkannya. Lidahnya menelusup masuk, menjelajahi seluruh mulut Hinata. Ciuman berubah menjadi sangat sensual.

Hinata berusaha memberontak, namun kekuatan Sasuke tentu lebih besar. Sayang, ciuman itu harus diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara dan ketukan yang berasal dari pintu.

"Hinata? Kau di dalam?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ballerina and the Beast"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main chara: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto**

**Pairing: SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruIno**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt&comfort**

**Warning: Language, smut (?), dll.**

**Chapter 5**

**Two Gorgeous Beasts**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca **

**\(^.^)/**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata? Kau di dalam?"

Suara yang memanggilnya itu seakan menyadarkan Hinata. Tersentak akan apa yang sedang terjadi, sekuat tenaga gadis tersebut melepaskan diri dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh. Wajahnya merah padam, hasil perpaduan antara marah dan malu. Begitu pula dengan matanya. Iris keunguan yang biasanya menyiratkan kelembutan, kini yang terlihat adalah kemarahan, keterkejutan dan kekecewaan. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya, benar-benar membuat perasaan Hinata kacau balau.

Hinata belum pernah merasakan ciuman seperti itu. Tentu saja, karena beberapa saat lalu Sasuke-lah yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Tapi ciuman kali ini sangat berbeda. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman panas yang membuat tubuhnya seakan terbakar. Ciuman yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh, hingga meletup-letup. Ciuman yang membuat dirinya seakan lupa dimana ia berada sekarang. Dan kesimpulan yang Hinata dapatkan adalah, bahwa ciuman seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbahaya.

Hinata segera bergeser ke sudut ruangan—untuk memperjauh posisinya dari Sasuke— sambil memegangi gaunnya yang sedikit melorot hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Ia melirik lelaki itu waspada, sembari mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kak Neji." Sahut Hinata, suaranya ia keraskan agar bisa terdengar kakaknya. "Aku belum selesai. Tolong Kak Neji tunggu di parkiran saja." Pinta Hinata.

Tidak mungkin Hinata membiarkan kakaknya tahu bahwa di ruangan ini ada orang lain selain dirinya, yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Neji bisa mengamuk, mengingat kakaknya itu sangat protektif. Apalagi jika laki-laki itu adalah orang yang mendapat julukan _bad boy_ sekolahnya. Pernah saat itu, ada seorang laki-laki berandal yang mencoba merayu Hinata. Berandal itu berusaha memegang tangan Hinata. Detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Neji melayangkan pukulan yang membabi buta, hingga membuat s berandal babak belur. Begitulah Neji yang kalap.

Hinata bisa mendengar Neji menghela napas, tapi tetap mengiyakan. "Baiklah." Setelahnya, yang terdengar adalah suara langkah-langkah kaki menjauh.

Setelahnya, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu ke arah laki-laki yang kini bersandar di dinding dengan gaya angkuh luar biasa. Namun matanya yang kelam tak lepas dari Hinata, menatap dengan tajam. Hinata mencoba berani, dengan kedua manik keunguannya menatap tepat di manik gelap Sasuke. Dan Hinata menyadari perubahan pada laki-laki tersebut.

Ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Sasuke kembali normal. Kembali pada wajah datar nan angkuh yang biasa. Tidak lagi liar seperti tadi. Hinata mengembuskan napas lega. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap masih waspada. Hinata juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaan di wajah cantiknya.

Ya, Hinata memang kecewa. Sebelum ini, Sasuke pernah berusaha menciumnya, dan dirinya akan menolak halus. Mengungkapkan bagaimana hubungan mereka masih terlalu cepat untuk sampai pada tahap itu. Biasanya Sasuke menurutinya, tapi tidak dengan malam ini.

"A-apa maksud perbuatanmu barusan, Sasuke?" Ucapan yang terbata itu menunjukkan kalau Hinata masih gugup. Gugup kalau sewaktu-waktu Sasuke kembali lupa diri dan menyerangnya. Itu akan menjadi sangat buruk.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke masih dengan muka datarnya.

"T-tidak tahu?!" Hinata mengulang jawaban Sasuke dengan nada meminta penjelasan. Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin didengar Hinata.

Mencium tanpa alasan, seakan-akan ciuman adalah hal yang biasa. Atau jangan-jangan, Sasuke memang sering melakukan hal itu pada wanita lain? Sebenarnya tidak mustahil, karena Hinata tahu, wanita manapun pasti akan terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Namun entah mengapa, membayangkan Sasuke berciuman dengan orang lain membuat dadanya kian sesak.

Gadis bersurai _midnight blue_ tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk membuatnya menjadi pusing. Sasuke juga tak kunjung menjawab. Ruang rias itupun dilingkupi keheningan. Keheningan yang tidak terlalu nyaman dan tegang, sampai akhirnya Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah mendekati Hinata. Dan Hinata yang terlalu sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari langkah pelan Sasuke.

"Malam ini, kau terlalu menawan. Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Saat Hinata mendongak, Sasuke telah berada di depannya lagi. Gadis itu ingin menghindar, namun sebelum bisa menjauh, kedua tangan besar Sasuke sudah menangkup wajahnya. Dan seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Hinata merasakan dirinya terhisap dalam pesona iris oniks milik Sasuke. Dan kemudian kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke muncul di pikirannya.

Hinata seakan meragukan pendengarannya. Apa kata Sasuke tadi? Dirinya menawan? Hingga laki-laki itu tidak dapat mengendalikan diri? Kalimat yang berhasil membuat Hinata merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Selamat malam, Hinata." Lalu Sasuke mengecup dahi gadis itu. Kecupan yang sangat lembut, berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Hinata membeku dengan kecupan itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke menyudahi kecupan itu. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Hinata, lalu beranjak pergi. Tetapi sebelum membuka pintu, pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Kembali menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Satu lagi, Hinata. Kau harus lebih mempersiapkan diri. _Karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu_."

Kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan dan arogansi. Wajahnya yang angkuh dihiasi seringai tipis. Lalu dengan cepat, lelaki berkulit putih itu berbalik dan keluar dari ruang rias, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membatu dalam keterkejutannya.

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina and the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Namikaze Naruto sedang berdiri, bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Sendirian, di area parkir yang terletak di bagian samping gedung Grand Ice Arena. Cowok dengan rambut berantakan yang menantang gravitasi itu sedang menunggu dengan penuh kesabaran.

Naruto sebenarnya bukan tipe laki-laki penyabar. Dia tidak seperti ayahnya—Namikaze Minato—yang terkenal sangat sabar dan juga baik hati. Naruto seperti kebalikan dari sang ayah meskipun fisik mereka mirip. Tapi jika menyangkut Hinata—objek obsesi terbesarnya—Naruto dengan senang hati akan berusaha untuk sabar.

Tak lama setelahnya, kedua manik biru laut Naruto—manik yang mampu melelehkan hati banyak wanita—menangkap sosok gadis sedang berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Perempuan yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi mengenakan gaun balet, yang sejujurnya sangat Naruto nikmati. Tubuh mungil Hinata kini dibalut terusan putih sebatas lutut bermotif floral kecil-kecil berwarna-warni, yang dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna hijau tua. Sebuah sepatu putih model _wedges_ dengan hak tak terlalu tinggi mempercantik kaki rampingnya. Juga, ada tas selempang hitam yang tersampir di pundaknya. Rambutnya diikat rendah menyamping. Secara keseluruhan, penampilan Hinata sangatlah manis.

Sangat manis, bahkan terlalu manis hingga Naruto ingin merobek-robek baju itu, membuat Hinata telanjang dan mendesah dibawahnya.

Terdengar kotor, tapi itulah yang ada di kepala Namikaze Naruto saat ini. _Fantasi gila yang sangat indah dan bergairah._

"Maaf, aku lama." Sesal Hinata. Perempuan berambut panjang itu membungkuk, menunjukkan permintaan maaf yang sungguh-sungguh.

Suara lembut Hinata rupanya mampu menyadarkan Naruto untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. "Tak masalah. Berapa lamapun itu, aku akan tetap menunggu." Nada menggoda serta kedipan yang digunakan lelaki bersurai kuning keemasan tersebut membuat pipi Hinata dihiasi semburat merah muda.

"Dimana Kak Neji dan yang lain?" tanya Hinata sambil celingukan.

"Sudah duluan ke Turquoise. Ayo, kita juga harus menyusul."

Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya. Lalu ia berpindah di belakang Hinata, dan mendorong pelan agar gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Hinata tidak protes. Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Setelahnya, Naruto masuk dari pintu mobil yang lain dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Ia melirik sejenak pada gadis di sampingnya, dan menyadari bahwa Hinata belum memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Hina, kau ceroboh." Naruto terkekeh, tangannya mencubit pipi gembil Hinata.

"Huh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto berdecak. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman melingkari tubuh Hinata. Jarak yang sangat dekat antara keduanya, membuat Naruto bisa mencium wangi tubuh Hinata yang memabukkan. Mungkin juga Hinata bisa merasakan wangi maskulin Naruto, karena semu merah semakin jelas tercetak di pipi gadis tersebut.

"Na-Naruto…" gumam Hinata.

"Hm?"

Mereka saling berpandangan, dalam diam karena Hinata malah bungkam. Lalu Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. Hinata masih tak diam, tapi juga tidak menahan pergerakan Naruto. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka semakin sempit. Namun di saat bibir Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa senti, Hinata memalingkan wajah. Bibir Naruto pun mengenai pipi Hinata.

Hening lagi.

Hinata bergerak gelisah, dan Naruto menyadari hal itu. Cowok itu kembali duduk. Kali ini dia gagal, tapi Naruto bisa menunggu sedikit lagi sampai berhasil mengecap bagaimana rasa bibir ranum Hinata. Setidaknya, perbuatannya tadi memberikan efek besar bagi Hinata.

"Hadiah untuk penampilanmu yang luar biasa, Hina-_chan_." Naruto berusaha member alasan kenapa tiba-tiba mencium Hinata.

Hinata menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Te-terima kasih." Gumamnya.

Dalam hati, Naruto tertawa. Hinata yang gugup akibat perbuatannya, membuktikan bahwa dirinya memang memiliki arti bagi gadis itu. Mungkin ia memang harus keluar dari zona aman untuk bisa mendapatkan hati si balerina tersebut.

Naruto meraih pundak Hinata, mengusapnya lembut. Kemudian, ia menghidupkan mobil dan menginjak pedal. Mobil pun melesat menjauhi Grand Ice Arena.

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina and the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Mereka tiba di Turquoise Café & Bar setelah kira-kira tigapuluh menit perjalanan. Perjalanan yang cukup lama padahal hanya berjaran sekitar 5km dari Grand Ice Arena.

Turquoise Café & Bar adalah sebuah kafe bar dengan desain interior _vintage_ yang dipadukan dengan minimalis elegan khas eropa. Dindingnya dilengkapi dengan kaca-kaca besar yang dibingkai dengan kayu-kayu etnik, membuat pengunjung dapat melihat pemandangan di luar sembari menikmati hidangan. Hiasan-hiasan berbau _vintage_ tersebar di sudut-sudut ruangan, namun tidak berlebihan untuk menjaga kesan minimalisnya. Menu-menu yang tersedia pun bervariasi dan sangat lezat. Turquoise adalah salah satu tempat yang menjadi favorit Hinata bersama teman-temannya untuk berkumpul.

Setelah memarkir mobil, Hinata serta Naruto pun turun dari mobil dan bergegas melangkah menuju pintu masuk kafe. Satu hal yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut adalah tangan besar Naruto yang tiba-tiba menggandengnya. Namun Hinata membiarkan hal itu. Mungkin karena suasana Turquoise yang sangat ramai sehingga banyak orang berlalu-lalang di pintu masuk, jadi Naruto ingin memastikan kalau dirinya tidak tertinggal. Begitu pikir Hinata.

"Hinata!" Panggilan itu langsung sampai ke telinga Hinata setelah memasuki kafe. Membuat gadis tersebut menolehkan kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, Hinata langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan hangat lelaki tersebut.

Rupanya si pemilik suara adalah suara Yamanaka Ino. Wanita muda tersebut melambaikan tangan, hingga menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Namun Ino terlihat tak peduli. Apalagi dengan dikelilingi oleh pria-pria berwajah aristokrat yang duduk satu meja dengannya, tak heran bila menjadi pusat perhatian. Ditambah kini Naruto dan Hinata bergabung, menjadikan tempat duduk di sudut ruangan itu menjadi lirikan orang-orang yang ingin 'cuci mata' dengan cewek cantik maupun cowok tampan.

Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja persegi cukup besar. Empat sisi meja tersebut masing-masing ditempati oleh dua orang. Sai serta Kiba duduk bersebelahan, di sisi kanan meja. Berseberangan dengan Kiba dan Sai, ada Ino dan Gaara. Neji duduk bersama Tenten, membelakangi jendela kaca besar. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi menghadap jendela kaca.

Di atas meja sudah tersedia beberapa jenis _appetizer_ serta beberapa minuman. Ada _tortilla_—semacam omelet tipis khas spanyol—, lalu _canape_—sejenis _open face sandwich_ berukuran mini—, salad, _dumpling_, _porcini soup_ serta _cheesecake_. Selain itu, berbagai macam minuman juga sudah tersaji di atas meja. Mulai dari _smoothies_, _espresso_, _bubble tea, fresh juice_ hingga minuman beralkohol seperti _wine_ dan _cocktail_. Hinata sampai mengernyit keheranan. Teman-temannya sepertinya benar-benar kelaparan.

"Kami sudah pesan. Habis kalian terlalu lama." Ino mengangsurkan buku menu pada Hinata serta Naruto.

"Maaf, teman-teman." Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kawan-kawannya menunggu. Mau bagaimana lagi, di malam minggu ini jalanan sangat macet. Tempat yang seharusnya bisa ditempuh hanya sepuluh menit, kalau sedang macet bisa sampai setengah jam.

"Tapi tenang, _main dishes_ belum datang, kok." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sembari mengambil semangkuk kecil sup _porcini_. "Mau?" tawar Ino kemudian.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Dirinya bahkan tiba-tiba merasa kenyang melihat sudah terlalu banyak makanan yang ada di atas meja. Hinata memang tidak suka makan banyak. Sebagai seorang balerina, dia harus menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Ino yang tetap langsing meski makan sebanyak apapun, Hinata justru gampang naik berat badannya. Terutama jika makan di malam hari.

Naruto terkekeh. Cowok itu juga tahu akan Hinata yang bekerja keras menjaga bentuk tubuhnya. "Kau tidak akan gendut hanya karena makan banyak sekali, _sayang_." Goda Naruto yang membuahkan tatapan tidak suka dari Neji. Sedangkan Hinata langsung merona malu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hinata, katakan apa yang ingin kau pesan." Naruto menggeser kursinya, mendekat ke kursi Hinata.

Kedua iris keunguan Hinata menyusuri huruf-huruf yang tercetak di buku menu. "Kupikir, aku hanya akan memesan salad buah." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Serius? Oh, _man_! Kalau beratmu nambah, tubuhmu justru makin seksi dan akan lebih banyak pria yang menjadikanmu objek fantasi liar mereka, Hinata." Celetuk Kiba dengan berani. Bukan sesuatu hal yang mengagetkan, karena Kiba memang sering mengatakan hal-hal vulgar tanpa beban. Dimanapun cowok itu berada.

Perkataan Kiba menimbulkan keheningan sejenak.

Wajah Hinata bagai kepiting rebus sekarang. Ino mengenyit tidak suka. Tenten berdeham. Gaara diam saja. Sai menyunggingkan senyum anehnya yang biasa. Sedangkan Neji… _well_. Neji terlihat seperti siap akan membungkam mulut Kiba dengan apapun jika berani berkata kurang ajar lebih dari ini.

"Tolong jaga mulutmu, Inuzuka." Neji melirik Kiba dengan tajam. Tetapi Kiba hanya tertawa sambil mengucapkan kata '_sorry'_ dengan enteng, seakan-akan bukan hal yang penting.

"Neji, santailah. Maksud Kiba hanya bercanda." Naruto menengahi. Ia tidak ingin acara makan malam ini rusak hanya karena mulut salah satu temannya tidak bisa dikontrol. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus memperingati Kiba agar lebih memperhatikan kelakuannya. Naruto melirik Hinata yang sibuk menunduk. Lalu, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisiki kata-kata yang membuat si gadis balerina tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan?" Tanya Ino ingin tahu.

"Ra-ha-si-a." Jawab Naruto dengan tawa jahilnya. Ino memberengut, tapi tawa Naruto justru semakin lebar.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, jawabannya itu telah menyakiti hati Ino. Perempuan berambut _blonde_ tersebut berusaha mempertahankan wajah cerianya. Seakan tidak terpengaruh ketika melihat lelaki yang disukainya dekat dengan perempuan lain, yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya. Kenyataan yang sungguh ironis. Tapi Ino bisa menutupi apa yang dirasakannya dengan mudah. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan sakit hati ini.

Dulu, dialah gadis terdekat di sisi Naruto, hingga tidak ada yang laki-laki itu sembunyikan. Apapun akan Naruto ceritakan padanya. Tapi sekarang… sekarang Naruto terlihat semakin jauh. Meskipun apa yang tadi dibisikkan Naruto pada Hinata bukan sesuatu yang besar, tetap saja hal itu membuat Ino tersadar. Sadar bahwa Naruto semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Dan itu membuat Ino semakin perih.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di tangannya yang sengaja dia letakkan di atas paha menyadarkan Ino. Ino menoleh ke samping. Gaara, yang duduk di sebelahnya itu kini sedang menggenggam tangannya. Jarinya bahkan mengelus punggung tangan Ino. Apa cowok ini sedang mencoba menghiburku? Batin Ino dalam hati. Meskipun masih bingung dengan sikap Gaara, tapi setidaknya Ino menjadi sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

"Makanan datang!" seru Kiba.

Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa menu utama yang telah dipesan. Perhatian semua orang pun menjadi tertuju pada berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera.

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina and the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Selama makan malam berlangsung, percakapan diisi dengan berbagai topik. Dimulai dengan membicarakan menu makanan favorit masing-masing orang, fashion yang paling panas musim semi ini, berlanjut pada kesibukan sekolah, dan akhirnya sampai pada topik tentang beberapa gosip yang beredar di sekolah.

Yang mengejutkan, justru para lelaki yang terlihat lebih _update_ tentang gosip-gosip itu. Terutama Gaara. Siapa yang sangka, cowok berpenampilan layaknya preman tampan itu ternyata mengetahui semua desas-desus yang beredar di Konoha Gakuen. Meski Gaara bilang ia tahu dari Temari—kakak perempuannya sekaligus pacar dari ketua dewan siswa— tapi tetap saja hal itu mengherankan. Hinata bahkan sampai merasa dirinya sangat kuper.

Hinata memang jarang bergabung dengan teman-teman perempuan yang ada di kelasnya untuk bergosip. Bagi Hinata, ia lebih suka membicarakan hal-hal lain, apapun itu asalkan tidak membicarakan orang lain. Sedangkan teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya, dimanapun berada, entah saat istirahat maupun makan siang selalu sambil menggosip. Makanya, Hinata lebih memilih untuk menyingkir.

Sayangnya, beberapa orang menganggap sikap Hinata yang demikian sebagai bentuk kesombongan. Sombong karena Hinata adalah balerina kebanggaan Konoha Gakuen. Sombong karena Hinata adalah adik dari Hyuuga Neji yang jenius dan tampan. Sombong karena Naruto, salah satu cowok idaman di angkatan mereka, sangat peduli pada Hinata. Jadi, kemana-mana Hinata lebih sering bersama Ino. Inolah teman perempuannya yang paling baik dan memahaminya.

Sejak tadi, Hinata menjadi pendengar setia percakapan teman-temannya. Sesekali ia tertawa. Rasanya lucu saja, melihat cowok-cowok berdebat hanya karena berita yang simpang siur kebenarannya. Apalagi Neji juga ikut bergabung. Padahal biasanya Neji tidak tertarik.

Selain itu, Hinata juga jadi tahu kalau ternyata Sai, Gaara serta Kiba adalah cowok-cowok yang lucu. Selama ini, Hinata memang hanya sebatas dekat dengan ketiga pemuda tersebut karena mereka selalu bersama Naruto. Mungkin setelah ini, Hinata akan lebih sering berbincang dengan mereka meskipun tidak ada Naruto.

Tetapi saat pembicaraan sampai pada gosip paling hangat di sekolah, yang tak lain adalah tentang dirinya, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Hinata sadar, karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang popular, otomatis dirinya juga rawan menjadi sorotan di Konoha Gakuen.

Hinata menunduk, menghindari tatapan dari teman-temannya saat Kiba bercerita tentang berita tentang kedekatannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar berteman dengan Sasuke?" Neji langsung bertanya dengan wajah tak percaya.

Hinata menatap Neji takut-takut. Karena Neji sangat sibuk, Hinata akhir-akhir ini jarang bercerita. Padahal biasanya ia akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah pada kakaknya tersebut. Hinata bisa memaklumi reaksi berlebihan Neji saat ini, karena memang begitulah seorang Hyuuga Neji yang sebenarnya. "Kami hanya… berteman biasa, Kak." Sahut Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi Hinata, kau seharusnya tidak membuang-buang tiketmu dengan percuma pada cowok itu." Kini Sai yang berkomentar. Kiba di sampingnya mengangguk penuh antusias.

"Maksudnya?" Neji berbalik menatap Sai. Dahinya berkerut dan alisnya bertaut.

"Hinata memberikan tiket VIP pada Sasuke." Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaan Neji, sembari menyesap minumannya.

Raut wajah Neji sekarang bertambah kaget dan panik. "Kau memberinya tiket VIP, Hinata?" ulang Neji, nada suaranya naik.

Hinata menghela napas. Semua orang sudah keterlaluan, pikirnya. Ia tahu, Sasuke memang bukan lelaki yang baik. Apa yang diperbuat Sasuke memang kadang membahayakan, seperti kejadian tadi. Tapi Hinata juga percaya, bahwa Sasuke bukan orang jahat. Ia yakin Sasuke bisa berubah. Setiap orang memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Hinata mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sendu. "Dia tidak seburuk yang kalian kira…"

"Benar. Kalian hanya melihat dari luarnya." Ino angkat bicara, membela Hinata. "Justru, ada orang-orang yang terlihat baik tapi ternyata malah busuk." Sambung Ino kemudian.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti. Ada empat pasang mata yang menatap tajam, diarahkan pada Ino. Tapi Ino melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyantap sepiring kecil puding coklat.

"Tapi kenyataannya dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Benar-benar orang brengsek." Kiba terlihat tidak terima karena pendapatnya tentang Sasuke dibantah.

Hinata diam saja. Ia pura-pura sibuk dengan salad buahnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin membela Sasuke, tapi tidak memungkinkan.

"Ah! Tunggu-tunggu." Tenten yang sejak tadi hanya diam, sekarang bersuara. "Tadi saat mau ke toilet, aku seperti melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang rias. Aku bahkan mendengar dia bertanya pada seorang staff dimana ruangan Hinata…" Tenten lalu menatap Hinata penuh selidik. "Masa kalian tidak bertemu?"

Suasana kembali hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sendiri seketika memucat. Gadis tersebut buru-buru mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya. Reaksi yang justru membuat Neji sebagai kakaknya dan Naruto sebagai sahabat lelaki terdekatnya menangkap kegugupan Hinata.

Dan Hinata yang gugup… adalah Hinata yang sedang berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hal itu pun tak luput dari perhatian Ino. Buru-buru gadis cantik itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia harus membuat perhatian orang-orang teralihkan. Hinata melirik Ino, melemparkan tatapan terima kasih.

Tak lama, perhatian semua orang telah tealih. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah. Matanya menyorotkan emosi. Dan Hyuuga Neji menyadari perubahan raut Naruto yang samar itu.

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina and the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Dua laki-laki itu berdiri dengan berhadap-hadapan. Dengan tinggi yang hampir sama, keduanya tak perlu menunduk maupun menengadah untuk saling bertatapan. Mereka sedang berada di _restroom_ pria. Bukan tempat yang pantas untuk melakukan pembicaraan serius, sebenarnya. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, mengingat bahwa keduanya bermaksud menyembunyikan hal yang sedang mereka perbincangkan.

Salah satu dari lelaki tersebut, yang berambut kuning keemasan dan bermata safir, bersandar di salah satu sisi dinding. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans. Lengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya kini telah dilipat hingga sebatas siku. Dua kancing teratas kemeja berwarna biru tua itupun telah terbuka, memperlihatkan sebagian dadanya yang bidang. Mata safir lelaki itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tajam. Ekspresi cerah dan menyenangkan yang sejak tadi terlihat di wajahnya, sekarang telah berubah menjadi ekspresi serius.

Sedangkan laki-laki lainnya, yang berambut coklat gelap panjang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Kedua manik pucatnya membalas tatapan manik biru di depannya dengan dingin. Wajahnya meskipun tenang, namun menunjukkan raut tidak suka. Dahinya berkerut, layaknya seseorang yang memikirkan beban berat.

Udara di sekitar dua pemuda tersebut terasa berat.

"Perlu kuulangi? Malam ini Hinata pulang bersamaku." Nada suara yang dikeluarkan Neji memberi kesan dingin. Tapi Naruto malah terkekeh, tanpa beban.

"Apa aku juga perlu mengingatkan?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi meremehkan. "Kalau kau adalah calon kakak ipa—"

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Namikaze!" Sela Neji cepat. Ia sungguh tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Naruto. Neji juga menyadari, bahwa Naruto telah melepas sikap hormat yang ditujukan padanya bila ada Hinata. _Jadi, kemunafikan Naruto yang ia duga selama ini memang benar?_

Neji melanjutkan, "Hinata bahkan belum tahu sama sekali tentang perjodohan itu. Dan ayah kami bisa berubah pikiran kapan saja."

Ya… hal yang tengah mereka bicarakan adalah tentang perjodohan yang diajukan ayahnya sendiri—Hyuuga Hiashi—kepada Namikaze Minato, pengusaha nomor satu di Konoha. Perjodohan antara adiknya dengan putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Neji baru mengetahui perjodohan tersebut pagi ini, dan itu membuat Neji sangat syok.

Ayahnya tidak mengetahui bahwa Hinata dan Naruto bersahabat. Tentu saja, karena saat-saat Tuan Hiashi yang terhormat bertemu putra-putrinya tidak lebih dari duabelas jam per minggunya. Rencana perjodohan itu murni berlandaskan urusan bisnis, yaitu merger salah satu cabang perusahaan Hyuuga dengan Namikaze. Dan ketika salah seorang tangan kanan sang ayah melaporkan bahwa Hinata ternyata berteman dengan Naruto, ayahnya tidak segan-segan mengirimkan proposal perjodohan itu.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi masalah. Masalahnya terletak pada ketidakpercayaan Neji pada Naruto.

Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal, adalah seorang pemuda baik, menyenangkan dan selalu melindungi adiknya. Naruto sering mengantar-jemput Hinata, baik sekolah maupun latihan balet. Bahkan terkadang menemani Hinata menghabiskan waktu luang di luar. Tapi, mata jeli Neji mampu menangkap keganjilan dalam perilaku Naruto. Ia memang belum tahu bagaimana sosok sejati pemuda dengan mata safir tersebut. Namun yang Neji yakini, ia tidak bisa menyerahkan adiknya begitu saja pada Naruto.

Atau setidaknya belum.

Berikutnya, yang terdengar adalah suara rendah Naruto memenuhi ruangan."Benarkah? Aku ragu Hyuuga Hiashi berpikiran untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Kau tahu jelas berapa besar keuntungan yang akan didapatkan perusahaan Hyuuga." Sebuah senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah Naruto.

Rahang Neji mengeras, tapi wajahnya masih tetap tenang. Neji adalah _prodigy_, yang diajari bagaimana mempertahankan karismanya dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun. Ia tidak akan mudah mengeluarkan ekspresi menyerah meski argumennya lemah. "Bagaimana kalau adikku menolakmu?"

Naruto berdecak, lalu menjawab dengan enteng. "Aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku."

_Menjadikan Hinata miliknya?_

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Neji terkekeh. Ia lalu menaikkan dagu, seolah menantang laki-laki di hadapannya. "Dan jika aku menghalangi?"

Seringai di wajah tampan Naruto menghilang. Dengan cepat, sorot matanya berganti dingin. Auranya menggelap. Suasana terasa semakin tegang. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Maka kau akan kuhancurkan."

**x**

**x**

**Ballerina and the Beast**

**x**

**x**

Satu minggu kemudian, hari Senin pagi biasanya menjadi pagi yang damai di Konoha Gakuen. Tapi kenyataannya tidak demikian. Konoha Gakuen telah dihebohkan dengan sebuah berita besar. Hiruk pikuk memenuhi seluruh sudut sekolah. Semua siswa, dari tahun pertama hingga ketiga, terlihat kesana-kemari membicarakan berita tersebut. Bahkan, guru-guru dan para staff pun tak mau kalah.

Semua kegemparan ini, berasal dari datangnya sebuah kartu yang diletakkan di dalam loker setiap murid serta di atas meja _sensei _maupun staff.

Di salah satu sisi atap sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke menatap sebuah kartu undangan berwarna putih mengkilat dengan hiasan pita kecil di sampulnya dengan mata yang menyala. Menyala-nyala karena amarah. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa isi dari kartu yang dipegangnya itu. Berita telah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dengan cepat.

**L'invitation.**

**To: Uchiha Sasuke**

Begitu yang tertulis di sampul depan kartu. Sasuke membuka kartu undangan itu. Mata oniksnya menelusuri huruf demi huruf, yang justru membuat kemurkaannya semakin naik.

**~ENGAGEMENT CELEBRATION~**

.

**We are delighted to announce the engagement of **

"**Namikaze Naruto"**

"**Hyuuga Hinata"**

**Please join us as we celebrate **

**Saturday, February 22****nd**

**7.00 PM **

**Keio Royal Hotel**

**Konoha, Japan**

**.**

**RSVP by 9****th**** February to Nagato, 03-4343-7799**

**Dresscode : Formal Attire**

Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia melepaskan kertas itu hingga terjatuh. Setelahnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah korek, menekan pemantiknya hingga api menyala, lalu menjatuhkannya. Api mengenai kartu undangan putih itu, dan menggerogotinya dengan cepat. Kedua oniksnya tidak lepas dari kartu undangan dengan desain mewah yang perlahan-lahan menjadi abu. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Kemurkaannya meluap-luap.

_Hyuuga Hinata, beraninya kau mengkhianatiku. Aku benar-benar akan membalasmu!_

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**.**

**.**

YUhuuu~ ini lanjutan BnB.

Oke… pasti SHL banyak yang protes karena ini banyak scene naruhina-nya. Tapi, sejak awal saya ingin membuat sasuhinanaru. Cuma, saat itu pair di ffn hanya bisa diisi max 2 chara, jadi di chap2 awal saya lebih dominankan sasuhina nya. Jadi… tolong maklumi yaa. karna di fic ini tokoh Naruto juga sangat sangat penting..

Dan dan dan… mungkin akan bingung karena langsung skip timenya 1minggu dan tiba-tiba muncul undangan tunangan naruhina. Tapii, itu akan dijelaskan di chapter depan. Jadi, mohon sabar yaaak. ^^

Baik baik. saya mau say thanks dulu. yang login silahkan cek PM ^^

Special for ::: **Hyou Hyouichiffer****, ****keiKo-buu89****, ****Beauty Melody****, ****, ****Zeri Nomi****, ****Dewi Natalia****, ****, ****Chikal****, ****Zoccshan****, ****Bonbon 0330****,** **Uzumaki archiles**: eh, di chap 2 kan ada naru jugaa . **Guest**: haha, iya nih Hina tsundere banget. **Guest****:** ini udah dilanjut ^^ **Yukori Kazaqi**: waduh, suka lemon ya? Saya nyantumin di warning smut doing lho ~,^ hihi **rini andriani uchiga: **ini udah dilanjut :D **mika**: makasih, semoga chap ini juga puas yaa ^^ ** : **ini udah lanjut neng ^^. **Chan** : waa maap yaa kemarin lama banget updatenya. Semoga ini enggak :D **yoonique**: sudah adeek. **virda** : ini dah lanjut **n** : haii~ iya aku kembalii, , jadi inget GGTOUR yg ga bisa liet T_T hiks. iya tuh, sasu emang suka seenaknya, jadi main masuk aja. Hehe. Okee. **mayu masamune: **eh? Unyuk? Waa makasiii. Jarang banget fic ini dibilang unyu. Kayanya kamu yg pertama. Haha. Ini udah lanjut ^^ **IndigOnyx**: kalo sasu aneh-aneh ma hina, ayok kita hajar XD. Iyaa, ayok semangatin inoo~ . ini dah update **Uchiha SasuHina** : waduh. Mau bantuin bikin ehem2nya? Daku gak kuaaat~~~ **Anisa uchiha** : makasiih**. rini andriani uchiga** : yupp. **Djkyueun** : wah, makasiiiih. Semoga chapter ini ngga kecewa yaaa.

Untuk semuaa, sekali lagi sankyuuu.

Terakhir, kritik saran review apapun itu sangat author harapkan, supaya fic ini ke depannya lebih baik n_n

Sampai jumpa di chap depan, dan di fic lain ^^

_**XOXO,**_

_**Ayuzawa Shia**_

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda :DD**

**.**


End file.
